


The Professor's Toy

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Love & Obsession [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childrearing, Crush to love, Cute Teasing Bullying, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, ProfessorXStudent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Slight Love/Hate Relationships, Slight kidnapping, slight stalking, teacherxstudent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Byun Baekhyun had never gotten a bad grade in his life...at least not until he met Professor Park...and somehow he could tell that for him, his school life wasn't going to end so well...





	1. Preamble

English, A.

Mathematics, A.

Science, B.

Mythology, C.

Baekhyun tried to forcefully suck air back in to his lungs. He knew what was happening. He was having a freaking panic attack. He couldn't believe his eyes. He got a freaking C in his major. Just great! What was he supposed to do? He'd thought he was actually passing the course, but apparently his stupid Professor had other ideas about that altogether.

He didn't even glance at the rest of his grades on the report, before making his way to see his Professor about his grade. He couldn't afford to fail this course if he expected to become a revered Mythological expert someday. He was almost close to his Professor's office that was next to the man's classroom when an arm suddenly snaked its way with his own. He knew who it was before this person even got the chance to speak to him.

"I can't chat right now Kyunggie. I have to see my Mythology Professor about my grade." Baekhyun hissed out, seething at his terrible grade once again. Right then, he was imaging the many different ways he'd torture his Professor to his demise until he gave him the grade he knew that they both knew he'd truly deserved.

"Why? What was the grade you received for the course? It can't be that bad." Kyungsoo asked, puzzled by his bestfriend's currently sulking state of mind. He was curious to find out what was actually bothering the other. He wanted to be able to help him as much as he could, only if he knew what was bugging him so much right then.

"A, C. He gave me, a freaking C, after all of the hard work I'd put in to that course. He ruined my perfect AB average." Baekhyun unhappily snarled, wanting to wring his Professor's neck all over again. First, he found out that his annoying cousin who has been living in China for a long while was returning home, and now this. Gosh, today was simply not his day.

"Ah, c'mon Baek, it's not like it's the end of the world. Don't you think you're going completely overbroad with this situation?" Kyungsoo said trying to appease his upset and off balance bestfriend.

"Yeah sure, Mr. A+. I'm going completely overbroad with this." Baekhyun jokingly scoffed at his bestfriend, trying to lighten up the gloomy angry mood he knew that he was in as best as he could with a little light laughter. Kyungsoo eyed him warily, knowing full well how the other was actually feeling at the moment.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't have to rip my neck off about it. Good luck with getting through to your Professor though, Baekkie. See ya later." Kyungsoo said, taking out his cellphone in order to quickly glance at the time on it's clean glass screen. He hurriedly bid farewell, realizing that he was almost late meeting up with their other bestfriend Luhan for a much needed study session, on Luhan's behalf of course.

"Later." Baekhyun sighed, heading towards his Professor's door. He gave a soft-hearted knock on it and a reply of come in came instantaneously. He reached for the doorknob slowly twisting it within his grasp. He then pushed the door open to find his Professor seated at his desk grading the papers all of his classes had completed earlier that day during school hours.

"Excuse me, Sir..." Baekhyun started but partially lost his voice in the end. He had entered the silent office space, sluggishly walking over to his Professor's desk unexpectedly fulled with nervous anticipation.

"You can talk to me while I finish grading these papers, or you can wait until I'm done, if you want." his Professor spoke not even batting an eyelash in his direction, catching Baekhyun completely off his guard as he does so.

"I-I just wanted to ask you about my grade for your class. I was wondering, what it is that I have been doing wrong to barely be passing your course? Sir?" Baekhyun shyly questioned his Professor after gathering his wits back about him, deciding to stay standing by the door for an easy retreat, if their conversation did not pan out that well in the end.

"Will knowing that make a difference to you? Baek. Hyun." the man asked, ceasing what he had been doing altogether. He placed the now graded papers down upon the desk's top in front of himself, peering up at his nervous student.

"Y-yes, Sir." Baekhyun simply replied back awaiting his Professor's response. Not yet knowing how to acknowledge to the quizzical call of his name.

"Well, sadly I can't tell you that, but I can make a deal with you." the elder explained, standing up from his chair to leisurely walk from behind his desk.

"A, a deal. What, what kind of deal?" Baekhyun inquired as he watched his Professor's every movement with arrant curiosity. His heart was beating a million miles per second. He wasn't really sure what the deal would be, but he sure hoped it was a very reasonable one in the least.

"You want a good grade- I want you. It's simple." Professor Park Chanyeol said in the most natural of ways, as if he wasn't trying to sexually solicit one of his own students, his favorite student I might add.

"W-what d-do yo-u me-an b-yy tha-at, M-mr. Park?" Baekhyun stuttered, backing away from his Professor with a few nervous backward steps. He apprehensively gulped down the saliva stuck inside of his throat, observing with careful eyes when his Professor began to walk up to him, instantaneously caging him in against the office's closed door. His breath was fanning down the side of his exposed neck as he leaned in ducking his mouth down to the boy's left ear as he began to speak,

"I meant that if you want your grade to increase, you have to become my sex slave- my own personal toy, Byun Baek Hyun..."


	2. 1• Initial Shock

Baekhyun sat inside his bedroom with his knees wrapped in close to his chest. He was drowning himself in his deep in thoughts. Thoughts of his grade situation and his stupid perverse Professor making a move on him. Although he could not say that his Professor was not a gorgeous man, because the man really was. He was like a high class model or something close to that picture in Baekhyun's now tortured mind.

He was studying with Kyungsoo and Luhan for a big science test coming up on that following Monday morning. Currently, however, his bestfriends noted that he was distancing himself from their work completely. Which was odd for him in the least. They had a feeling that something was up with him but knew that he'd only tell them when he was ready to. Or so they hoped.

"Baekkie? Baek. Byun Baek Hyun!" Kyungsoo yelled, trying to gather his attention towards over to the both and off whatever was bothering their bestfriend at the moment.

"Huh? What?" Baekhyun exclaimed out in confusion, breaking himself from his own inner thoughts at the blaring sound of Kyungsoo's attentive voice.

"Is there something wrong, Baekkie? You've been acting really strange ever since you came back from Professor Park's office." Kyungsoo asked, eyeing his bestfriend a bit warily. He's wasn't sure what was bothering the other, but it was very distracting, even to them.

"Yeah, did he say something that upset you, because you know how you can get sometimes when you do not get to have your own way." Luhan added, speaking after leaning in to them to talk.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little tired right now. Let's just study guys. I want to finish this before dinner time." Baekhyun said half-lying, carefully excusing his odd behavior.

"Okay weirdo, if you say so." Luhan sighed, then rolled his eyes before his focusing attention back upon the many study papers still aggressively piled up in front of them.

Kyungsoo kept his eyes trained on Baekhyun still unconvinced that he was all right and that nothing was wrong with him. He had a strange feeling that the Professor did something perverse to him or said something terrible to his bestfriend. He just wasn't so sure what it was just yet. First, he needed proof that he had in fact done or said something to him that was consider inappropriate to him and he knew that proof of such misdeeds would be hard to find.

After a few more hours of studying, Kyungsoo and Luhan went home. Baekhyun nervously prepared himself for bed. His Professor still wanted an answer from him, but he was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. Should he tell the pervert off and fail or give in and pass?

He sighed, he was clueless of what to do. His moral value told him to just accept the grade he had gotten and be grateful that he was still passing. However on the other aspect, he didn't want to be a Mythology expert who had barely passing grades in college. How would that look to potential employers looking to hire someone like him?

He got in to his bed pulling the blanket up to his neck. It was cold inside of his bedroom and detested being cold whilst trying to sleep. He snuggled beneath the blanket trying to warm himself up a bit. He processes those perturbing thoughts of his over and over inside of head until they finally put him to sleep.

The next day, Baekhyun arrived to school earlier than he normally would have. He nervously made his way to Professor Park's classroom. Reaching out a hand as he was about to knock upon the office door when it was opened up for him. Shock crossed over his pretty features as he saw his statuesque Professor towering over him.

Chanyeol had a knowing smirk edging against his lips as he peered down at his favorite student, his strong arms crossed over his chest as he peered down at the younger. He already knew that his smart Baekhyun would have made the right choice by coming to see him early that morning. He had faith in the boy, that eventually would become his in every way possible known to man.

He dropped his arms at his side before he pulled the silently shocked Baekhyun inside of his office, quietly closing the afterwards. Then he slammed him in against the door, flushing his large build on the frightened boy's. He watched the latter blush, looking up at him with soft pretty bewildered brown eyes.

"Glad you could make it to see me, Baekhyun. To what to do I owe this pleasure?" Chanyeol jested with a mocking undertone to his voice. His hand rested against the door behind his favorite student's head boxing him in as he does so.

"Don't play games with me, Mr. Park." Baekhyun hissed with the movement of his Professor's body above his similar to the way it had been the previous day.

"Baekhyun, my love, what games do you refer to? You should know that I don't like to play games, unless I'm in the sudden mood for them." Chanyeol mused, teasing him to his liking even further. He loved to see the other become flustered, blushing, and upset because of him.

"You disgust me!" Baekhyun exclaimed, making a disgusted face matching his distain for his perverted Professor. Right at that moment, he felt that he'd rather be at home studying than in the presence of the perverted man that did not hold the right to be called a Professor of his favorite subject.

If he'd known the man was like that, he would have gotten another Professor. The only problem with that was the simple annoying fact that Professor Park was the only one teaching that course as a choice of major. And the man was beyond the Greek God level of perfection.

"And yet, you are here." Chanyeol accusingly stated, eyes never once leaving Baekhyun's cutely nervous ones.

"I'm only here to turn your sick offer down. I rather get myself a tutor for your class than to ever sink so low as to sleep with someone like you." Baekhyun snarled angrily back at him. He didn't care if he sounded rude or offensive. He was not a whore. And he especially was not going to sell himself short for a stupid grade. Who did Professor Park think he was? A freaking prostitute?

"Is that so?" Chanyeol inhumanly growled out at him. His perfect brown orbs darkened from the choice of words that had been thrown at him. Anger, wasn't even the word for what Chanyeol currently felt. If Baekhyun thought that his offensive words had deterred him from what he wanted- what he truly deserved, he was dead wrong about that fact altogether.

"Yes!" Baekhyun scowled at him, a deep frown wrinkling in between his forehead. He wanted the other's body from off of his own so that he could go home. He didn't feel like attending his classes for the rest of the day.

"Very well then. You have made your choice and now you must lie in the bed you have so carelessly chosen for yourself." Chanyeol said, sighing deeply when he spoke. He dipped his head down towards Baekhyun's, softly ghosting his lips over the boy's own.

Baekhyun grasped out in shock at the feeling of soft lips pressed to his own. His own perverted Professor's lips at that. Butterflies, basically appearing out of nowhere all of a sudden, fluttered deep inside the pit of his stomach as he started to fall in to the highly forbidden kiss.

Chanyeol took that chance to deepen their shared kiss by slipping his experienced tongue in to the boy's own inexperienced mouth once it suddenly opened up to him. He wrapped the boy's arms around his neck pressing their bodies even closer together as he continuously punished Baekhyun's lips with seductively inappropriate kisses- kisses too inappropriate for the school campus, that is.


	3. 2• Unrelenting Pride

Baekhyun harshly pushed his Professor away from his person stunned at what had just suddenly occurred inside the confines of his classroom. He couldn't believe the man had forcefully and successfully stolen his very first kiss. His first freaking kiss!

"Yah! You stole my first kiss, you perverted bastard!" he harshly wailed at his now smirking Professor. He hated the fact that the man enjoyed seeing him flustered and humiliated.

"Yes, the first of many things that I will take from you, because you see Baekhyun; I want, what I want, when I want it, and right now I want all of you. Whether you like it or not, you belong to me, your grades be damned." Chanyeol hissed wrapping a possessive hold on Baekhyun's lithe little waist as he does so.

"Let me go! You are insane! Why would I ever let you have me?" Baekhyun cried beating his fists upon his Professor's broad chest.

"I don't think that you have that much of a choice, Sweetness." Chanyeol rasped pressing the boy even closer to him. After having a taste of the boy's soft pink lips, he desired more from their first encounter. It was only the matter of getting the said boy on accordance with him that was the problem. Baekhyun was prideful and hard headed, but he knew just how to break him down.

"That's where you are wrong Mr. Park, there is always a choice." Baekhyun hissed scornfully pulling himself free of the other's unwanted embrace.

"Never in my book-" Chanyeol simply stated before Baekhyun rudely cut him off from what he had been saying.

"Well then, you better start writing this down because Byun Baekhyun is nobody's toy." Baekhyun said with an impolite scoff seething up at his tall perverted Professor.

"We will see about that, Mr. Byun because I am a man that always gets what he wants." Chanyeol smiled watching as the boy hurriedly made his way out of his classroom.

Baekhyun needed to get away from the other as fast as he possibly could before more than a kiss was applied to his person. He left the campus ground's heading home. Instead of taking the bus home like he normally would have, he walked.

He walked to try and clear his mind of the kiss his Professor had govern his person and the words they had clearly expressed to each before and after their inappropriate encounters. He reached a hand up to his face softly ghosting over his swollen bottom lip with a fingertip still in shock at what had just happened between them.

He sighed, he could still feel the warmth of the other's lips against his own. His mind began to wonder why he hadn't slapped the other for touching him without his permission. Gosh, if he'd been in his right state of mind he would have hit him but the pervert's soft lips had been a complete distraction on his part.

Looking up at his surroundings after walking with his eyes to the ground in silence, he found himself in front of a small little café called Aroma. A now hiring sign was stuck in one of the main windows of the establishment. He smiled at this. He had recently been looking for a part-time job to help pay for things he'd need that his parents could not afford to buy for him. He walked up to the door opening it to enter the building. Inside the café, people were either busy eating, studying, or working on something they deemed important.

"Are you lost?" a sweet soft voice called Baekhyun's attention towards the person currently speaking to him.

"N-no!" Baekhyun nervously exclaimed caught off guard by the simple question.

"Are you okay then? You look a little bewildered to me so I wasn't sure of how you were fairing." the stranger with the sweet voice continued gazing worriedly at Baekhyun.

"I-I'm okay, I promise." Baekhyun said giving the other boy a half-hearted smile.

"Alrighty then, I'm Kim Minseok but my friends call me Xiumin. This is my parents' café." the boy beamed kindly introducing himself.

"That's only in your mind, Minseok-ah. And please stop bragging. We know that this place belongs to your parents." someone else said as they wiped down the surrounding tables lightening up the mood in the café when they suddenly cut in to the conversation.

"Oh don't mind him, that's my bestfriend Huang Zitao." Xiumin scoffed glaring playfully in his friend's direction.

"Yah! The name's Tao only in front of strangers. Gosh, some friend you are. He could be a killer looking for his next victim to kill with that kind of personal information." Tao hissed at his friend scolding him for his brash actions.

"Stop being such a Drama Queen, Taozi. Hi Baekhyun-shii. My name's Kim Joonmyun. Remember me from English class?" another person said coming from the back of the café kindly addressing him.

"Oh, of course. The other students call you Suho. Am I right?" Baekhyun asked him in return.

"Yes, you are perfectly okay but what brings you here? I thought you rode the bus home from school everyday?" Suho smiled asking the other another question full of curiosity.

"I do, but I decided to look for a job and saw the sign outside in the window. So are there any positions available here in this establishment?" Baekhyun half-lied not giving a hint of the full truth out because he really did need a job bad.

"Yes, in fact they are three jobs that we have to full in at the moment." Suho sighed with slight annoyance. They're work load had increased since the beginning of the school year but they had no luck in finding people willing to the jobs offered for such a low pay rate.

"Oh, great! My friends need a job too!" Baekhyun excitingly proclaimed bringing a relieved smile to Suho's face.

"Well then, bring your friends in tomorrow. We need all the help we cab get on such short notice." Xiumin said before Suho even had the chance to speak a again.

"Will do. I have go. Than you for such a wondrous opportunity. I promise we won't let you down. See you guys tomorrow!" Baekhyun exclaimed with happiness dripping from his words as he quickly left the café to hurry home before he missed the night bus out.

He arrived home, prepared for bed after eating a light dinner and taking a very quick shower. He was very happy about obtaining a new job for himself and his friends. He only hoped they were excited like he was when they find out about it the next day. Plus he could tell that they all would become very great friends base on all of their amazing attitudes.

He got in to bed snuggling under the blankets. He only had one problem left to deal with. An obsessed Professor. He sighed with deep annoyance before barely drifting off to sleep with terrified thoughts about of Mr. Park running around inside of head.


	4. 3• Taken Away

Over the last few weeks Baekhyun has been constantly avoiding his Mythology Professor as best as he could. When the man wanted to have a private chat after class was over, he would hurried out of the man's sight. Not to mention that every he went on campus the man was always there. Whether by fate or stalking, he wasn't so sure but he'd undoubtedly go with the latter of the two.

Baekhyun sighed, he was at work inside the changing room. His friends were already working around the café. They were waiting for him to clear up his mind after the day he'd had hiding and sneaking away from Professor Park.

He groaned leaving the safety of the changing room to go do his job. Oh, don't get him wrong. He loved working at café Aroma. All of the other employees were kind him and his when they first started working there. He was just tired of dealing with his perverse Professor.

"Hey Baek, I have to take my cousin to Busan tonight, can you take over the night shift for me?" Luhan asked him with a pout. He didn't want to take his cousin anywhere but his mother blackmailed him in to doing it. What kind of mother threatens to tell your crush that you like him? Apparently his.

"Okay, anything for you Luhan but remember that you totally owe me one." Baekhyun smiled agreeing to help out his friend. Of course he knew why Luhan had to do as his cousin had asked of him.

"I won't, my very precious bestfriend. I love you~" Luhan happily beamed and Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him.

"Ah gross, you two get a room would ya!" Tao scoffed at the sight of them as he came from the kitchen with a tray of fresh doughnuts.

"Shut up Taozi or I'm telling Kris that you have a enormous creepy crush on him." Luhan threatened wholeheartedly glaring at Tao.

"Lulu you wouldn't dare!" Tao scowled back at him placing the doughnuts down in the display case.

"Oh I would. Just try me." Luhan hissed out before Suho interrupted them.

"Okay-okay break it up ladies! Let's get back to work, we all have things to do today remember?" Suho said trying to calm the situation back before it led to anything worse.

After that everyone went back to work until the late evening. Baekhyun was the only there once all his friends were gone. He cleaned the entire café by himself convinced that it wasn't clean enough for him to go home just yet.

"Found you." those two words echoed inside of Baekhyun's mind. He stopped what he was doing to address his current issue glaring at the elder male with spite.

"What are you doing in here Mr. Park?" Baekhyun growled lowly at his stalker.

"Isn't obvious? I'm a paying customer." Chanyeol joyfully laughed walking up to the other. He stood above him as Baekhyun all but glared back at him menacingly so.

"No, because you can't be if we're closed. I know that you can read signs Mr. Park." Baekhyun glowered his glare never leaving his face.

"Indeed I can." Chanyeol agreed with him. Of course he could read signs. He wasn't stupid. He just wanted to see his angel at work. What was so wrong with that?

"Then you know you should leave." Baekhyun snarled at him trying to pass by him but Chanyeol refused to move out of his way.

"I'm afraid Sweetness, that I can't do that. You see, I want what belongs to me." Chanyeol said caging his body against his own.

"What belongs to you?" Baekhyun questioned him with a scoff.

"More games, Baekhyun. I expected more from you. I have to say I'm heavily disappointed." Chanyeol sighed for the first time that night.

"Ah, you want me to give you a band aid?" Baekhyun sneered grimacing at the fact that Mr. Park won't leave him alone.

"Cute nonetheless, but not enough to deter me." Chanyeol said grasping Baekhyun by the neck with his hands. He choked him until he passed out then lifted him up in to his arms. He carried him outside to his car with his driver awaiting on his return.

The driver opened the car door for him allowing him to place the knocked out boy inside. He shut the door heading back to the café to close the place down for him before returning to the car. He got inside signaling his driver to take him home for the night.

They arrived to his home but Baekhyun had fell asleep on the way there after waking up for a moment much to Chanyeol's surprise. The driver got out of the car coming to the back to open the door for his boss like he always does. Chanyeol stepped out of the car turning around to lift Baekhyun up in to his arms. He walked to his home allowing his driver to shut the car door before taking the vehicle back to where it belongs. The front door opened for him and he stepped inside making his way to the stairs beyond the huge foyer.

He immediately went up the stairs with careful steps. He didn't want to fall with Baekhyun in his arms. That would be a long scolding that he did not want be a part of. Yet.

He found the door to his bedroom kicking it open since the door was cracked just a little bit. He walked in to the room heading towards his bed. He placed the sleeping boy down upon his bed making his way to his large open-spaced closet. He grabbed red pajama bottoms for himself and a big black t-shirt Baekhyun to wear to bed.

Leaving the closet, he went over to the peacefully sleeping boy to begin stripping him of his work clothes. All the while, he admired the beautiful boy's gorgeous slender body. He sucked in a breath slipping the black t-shirt over the boy's body that stopped just above his knees before covering his body with the blanket upon the bed. Afterwards he went in to his massive bathroom to take himself a much needed shower.

He left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his neck. He was shirtless save for the pajama bottoms he decided to put them on as a courtesy to the boy sleeping in his bed. On a normal night he would've preferred to sleep naked.

He sighed tossing the towel around his neck in the laundry basket near the bathroom door with the clothes he and Baekhyun had worn earlier that day. He walked up to his bed climbing upon it. He got under the blankets grasping Baekhyun's waist in his arms to pull the boy's body closer to his own.

Unconsciously Baekhyun snuggled up against the elder male placing his head upon his chest to sleep even more comfortably. He sweetly kissed the sleeping boy's forehead before joining him in sleep. He would deal with the storm brewing between them tomorrow.


	5. 4• Seething Truth

Baekhyun stirred in his sleep mumbling his Professor's name with a soft curse. He snuggled up against the warm pillow beneath him. Although feeling around in his sleep he could conclude that it was not a pillow underneath his head at all.

Opening his eyes, Baekhyun stared at the wall in front of the bed he was lying on. He sat his upper body up glancing down at what was actually beneath him with tiredness still heavy in his eyes. He blinked his eyes peering down at his Professor's peacefully sleeping face and new change of clothing not quite yet registering what he was actually seeing.

Recognition slithered through his entire being once his mind formulated who his 'human pillow' actually was and how he'd gotten changed for bed. He gave out a high pitched squeak jumping up from the warm embrace of Chanyeol's warm body. Grabbing the actual pillow from beneath his perverted Professor's head, he began hitting him with it.

Chanyeol woke up from the abuse he was suffering at the hands of his beautiful petite student. He gripped Baekhyun by both of his wrists tossing him back down upon the bed. He hovered over him, a scowl of disapproval sketching over his handsome features. His eyes darkened at the lustrous appearance of the boy. He Licked his bottom lip as Baekhyun tried to gather air in to his gasping lungs with a flushed face, the huge black t-shirt sliding up his slender thighs slightly exposing them to his Professor's perverted eyes.

"I would not try that again, if I were you." Chanyeol suggested with a dark undertone lacing his voice. He craved to taste the soft body beneath his own.

"P-Professor Park?" Baekhyun stammered out at being manhandled so roughly.

"No. Call me by my name Baekhyun." Chanyeol swiftly commanded leaning his head down against his neck sticking out his tongue to lick at the soft skin of his neck.

"C-chanyeol~ aah~" Baekhyun whimpered beneath him moaning suddenly from the wetness dragging upon his skin.

"Even more beautiful in real time." Chanyeol sighed slowly nibbling at Baekhyun's perfect little neck. Wanting to bite it, scar his perfect flesh with his permanent love mark. He inwardly growled. For now, that will have to wait until the boy became truly his in all aspects of the word.

"S-stop! N-not there~" Baekhyun whined out at the feeling. He found himself confused by the other's choice of words. What did he mean by in real time? Had the latter been recording him all this time without his knowledge?

"So sensitive. I could just eat you right up. My perfect little toy." Chanyeol complimented loving the reaction a simple lick enticed from the other. He forced himself away from the boy to gaze down at him.

"I'm not your toy!" Baekhyun shouted lifting himself up once his wits returned back to him. He was angry at himself for letting the perverted man seduce him so easily. However he didn't fully blame himself for his body's betraying response. No, he blamed his parents for gaving him the horrifying gene of sensitive skin. Yes, they were to blame for his body's betrayal.

"Are you sure about that Baekhyun? Because at the moment you're falling apart just like my toy would." Chanyeol smirked proud of the blush he'd caused the other to have upon his face after attaching his tongue to the other's neck.

"Ah! T-this is s-sex-ual har-harassment on top of k-kidnapping, you pervert! I can have you arrested for this." Baekhyun said barely getting anything out when Chanyeol pulled down the collar of the t-shirt he had slept in to expose his harden nipples. He cried at the sensation of the other's mouth lapping over it with his tongue around it to torture him even further.

"You could, but you won't." Chanyeol simply said releasing the now wet nipple to glance up at the other, eyes blazing with lustrous fire.

"H-how do you know that?" Baekhyun asked breaking away from the perfect world Chanyeol created by using just pure ecstasy.

"Because I know you." was the only thing Chanyeol said before harshly yet passionately attacking Baekhyun's lips with his own.

Baekhyun grasped at the feeling of the highly sexual kiss. The same butterflies from earlier began appearing out of nowhere once again to flutter inside the pit of his stomach. His reasoning started to swiftly fall apart from the sweet caress his Professor's, oh so, soft lips.

He felt as Chanyeol deepened the kiss, his tongue slid around hissed inside of his mouth enticing breathy moans from within him. Suddenly he found himself wrapping his arms around the other's neck craving more, although he would never admit it. Chanyeol pressed their bodies close addressing Baekhyun's lips with tempting full of hot-blooded yearning kisses.

He felt as his soul began to merge with Chanyeol's awakening him from his seductive reverie. With a speeding heart beat and bright cherry red cheeks Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol off of him on to the soft carpeted floor. Oh, how he wished that floor was layered in spikes! It would serve the kidnapping pervert right to be struck by them in his book.

He scoffed glaring down at Chanyeol who lying spread out against the floor. He became even more angry when all of a sudden Chanyeol burst out in to an eruption of infectious laughs but Baekhyun was in no laughing mood. Pulling down the huge black t-shirt he wore, Baekhyun got off the bed heading to the bathroom. He angrily slammed the door placing the lock in place just in case the pervert tried to come inside the bathroom after him.

"Bring me a new change of clothes right now, you pervert!" Baekhyun shouted back to the pervert now on the other side of the door. He knew that the other had gotten up from the floor when his boisterous laughter had finally and completely died down.

He had decided to take a nice long shower and afterwards, he would leave his Professor's house to go to his own home. He still needed time to get his mind together to process his whole stalking Professor situation somehow contained. He just didn't know where to start it off.

"I can't, if you don't ever let me in to the bathroom, Baek." Chanyeol sighed standing at the bathroom door hoping that the boy would open it up to him.

"Well, I'm not opening the door to let your perverted ass in. Put the clothes down in front of the door, then leave the confines of your bedroom, and if you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you." Baekhyun hissed a retort back grimacing at the fact that he'd almost wanted to let the other come in. He shook his head quickly from left to right to push the thought to the back of his mind. He couldn't fall for the perverted man's antics. He had to keep up a strong front. Temptation be damned.

Chanyeol walked away from the bathroom door heading back to his closet after hearing the shower start up. He searched inside for something for his his sassy little angel to wear after his shower. After a short compilation with himself on what he should give him to wear, he came out of the closet with another big t-shirt however this time it was white and a pair of brand new black boxers. He made his way back over to the bathroom door placing the clothes down in front of door like Baekhyun had ordered him to do.

"The clothes are where you asked for them to be. I'll be down stairs in the kitchen fixing some breakfast for us, if your hungry." Chanyeol sighed for the third time that morning. He left the confines of his bedroom to give Baekhyun all of the privacy he had desired. He stretched his aching body out heading down stairs to the kitchen like he had told Baekhyun he would do. Today was going to be a very long one with his sassy student around but he could easily understandably live with that.


	6. 5• No Escape

After his shower, Baekhyun got dressed in the only clothes Chanyeol had picked out for him. Of course he was upset at the fact that the latter had refused to give him any pants on basis that he'd try to escape from his home as he'd already planned. He rubbed at his neck which was still kind of sore from the ass, he called his Professor, choking him to unconsciousness.

He huffed out a silent curse leaving the confines of the bathroom and then Chanyeol's bedroom heading down the stairs to the kitchen where the other had told him he would be. When he walked inside, he was in awe of his surroundings. The kitchen was just as massive as the rest of the place.

"Baek, come. Breakfast is ready." Chanyeol gave out an order and Baekhyun glared at him in return. He didn't want to eat with the other. He wanted to be taken back home. He had no time for the games the elder decided was a good idea to play with him.

"I'm not hungry." Baekhyun hissed taking a seat at the island in the center of the kitchen. His stomach finally grumbled it's betrayal a second after the words slipped right past his lips.

"Someone says otherwise." Chanyeol laughed placing Baekhyun's breakfast down in front of him. Baekhyun watched as the latter took a chair across from his own and sat down with his own plate of food.

"Shut up stupid stomach~" Baekhyun pouted whining childishly at his own tummy. He didn't spear the laughing giant a glance when he began to eat soothing his mumbling stomach.

"Baekkie, you're too cute not to coo at." Chanyeol murmured in to Baekhyun's right ear. Baekhyun jumped high in his seat. He hadn't realized that Chanyeol had scooted his own chair next to his. So close- too close for comfort.

"Yah! Chanyeol, you pervert! Move your seat back to where it was before!" Baekhyun screeched dangerously glared at the latter. He was not happy with their close proximity. Although, it still wasn't as close as they had been up inside of Chanyeol's bedroom.

"What would you do if I told you that I want to fuck you right here, right now on top of this island, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked him as the latter tried to continuously eat the breakfast he had made them. This made Baekhyun stop what he had been doing. He was about to scold his perverted Professor but the jerk grabbed him before he could.

"C-chanyeol~" Baekhyun whined as he was man handled by the elder. Chanyeol had threw their plates to the floor with a crash breaking the glass they had been crafted from. Food splattered everywhere but he ignored what he'd done, dark eyes focused upon his main objective for the morning.

"Deep inside of you, you know that I would do it. You'd be the best breakfast a man like me would ever have. I don't make threats Baekhyun, it's a promise of what's to come." Chanyeol growled out pressing the latter's back against the island's top as he hovered above him caging his body beneath his own.

"D-don't you dare fucking touch me or I promise that I will kill you, you perverted asswipe!" Baekhyun stammered back with his own hiss as he tried to push the stupid giant off him.

"But I'm your perverted asswipe, Baek, and I want to have you as a part my early morning routine everyday I fucking wake up. I have to keep a healthy diet you know. You can't be selfish with an important meal like that." Chanyeol retorted flipping the younger on to his stomach against the island. He placed his hands upon the boy's backside sliding the large t-shirt that he wearing up to caress his underwear clad asscheeks.

"N-no st-op, bastard! D-don't t-touch me the-re!" Baekhyun cried out in shock. He never been touched like that before. Everything was all so new to him, so when the slid his hand inside of his boxers, he cringed with disgust.

"I'm just so sorry Baek, because if I'm not allowed to touch you there, how about I eat you instead? Would you like that, Baek. My tongue rubbing around inside of your most treasured place?" Chanyeol snarled ripping the peace of annoying cloth from off the boy's perfectly covered lower half.

"Ah! Chanyeol! N-no~" Baekhyun whimpered feeling the cold air inside of the kitchen hit against his bared ass. Chanyeol was now upon his knees, face in between Baekhyun's forcedly parted thighs.

"My goodness Baek, your natural aroma just smells so good. Not forget how tempting the bare sight of you is. I think you've got me hypnotized just at the scent of you. I wonder if you taste just as good. Hmm, let's see!" Chanyeol murmured in a mesmerized daze as he smelt Baekhyun's delicious honey dew scent. His eyes spying the boy's unused virgin puckered entrance. The sight so completely arousing to him. He feel his dick hardening at the sight of it.

He leaned forward bracing his hand against Baekhyun's lower back. He gave him a experimental lick feeling the inexperienced boy shudder beneath him from the intimate action. He did it again only this time wiggling his tongue around the soft rim.

Beneath him, Baekhyun mewled at the sensation of his tongue lapping up to tease his restricting unused heat. The boy shook with pleasure once Chanyeol finally stuck his tongue within him, sliding the wet muscle around inside. He curled his tongue inside exploring the contours of the boy's inner walls.

"Aah~" he heard Baekhyun gasp out beneath him. By then he already knew of the affects he had over the younger. He felt as Baekhyun tried to push him away building up some of his lost resolve so he held him back down, placing the boy's arms high above his head. He continued brutally fucking him ignoring the boy's pleas for him to stop.

The boy's body trembling harshly beneath him as he came against the kitchen island from his very first orgasm. Ever. The elder of the two smirked loving the dominance that he held over the fragile plaint body beneath his own larger one. He pulled away from his toy's perfect little rear saliva dripping from his lips still connected with the boy's heat.

"You taste more amazing then I had truly expected. Thanks for my breakfast baek. I think I'd like to wake up to a meal like that every day." Chanyeol said giving him a dreamy lop-sided grin as he wiped his mouth of the boys juices. He stood up moving his head from in between Baekhyun's parted thighs humming a happy tune as he headed towards the mess he had created.

Baekhyun panted out of breath after his Professor's assault on his person. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't currently speak because he knew that voice would break or the other wouldn't be able to hear him at all. He laid there on top of the island fighting for his breathing to regulate whilst Chanyeol began cleaning up the mess he'd caused by his careless actions.

At the moment, Baekhyun's brain couldn't function right. His body's betrayal was just as evident as the cum sticking upon the kitchen island and his own stomach. He was angry, very well sated, and highly disappointed with himself. How could he let that overgrown giant taste him like that? What was wrong with him? Would he always be so submissive to the elder?

He dejectedly sighed. What was he to do? Was there really no escape for him from this hellish paradise the elder had dragged him under against his will like a Korean Persephone?


	7. 6• Tangled Mess

It was night again but Baekhyun found himself alone inside of his Professor's bedroom. He didn't have to go to work for a few more days. Chanyeol had to leave home due to an emergency call, although he didn't mind that.

He still needed some time to process what had occurred earlier inside of the kitchen that morning. He had been undeniably tongue-raped by the other. His cheeks burned red as he blushed at the simplest thought of what the elder had done to him.

Okay, so he knew what had occurred was not a simple thing at all. He knew that he should've fought Chanyeol harder for his freedom. Nevertheless, what could he do about it now? He couldn't rewind time to keep Chanyeol from violating his body. If that were possible, he would've made sure he had never even met the perverted man.

He sighed. He couldn't understand why the other had even chose him in the first place. What was so good about him that the latter wanted claim so bad over him? He just didn't get it. It was all so annoyingly frustrating!

He got out of the bed grabbing Chanyeol's huge bedrobe hanging off the side of bed post. He wrapped it around his lithe frame trying to keep himself warm. Chanyeol had turned down the air last night making it cold inside of the bedroom. He had done so on purpose slyly trying to get the latter to sleep in his embrace like the night he'd first kidnapped him.

Nonetheless, Baekhyun saw right through his little ploy and refused to cuddle with him for warmth he knew he would need keeping the perverted giant at arms length as they went to sleep. Of course on the down side to that, he ended up freezing all night. It wouldn't even be a surprise to him if he ended up sick because of it.

He made his way out of the bedroom heading down the stairs towards the kitchen. He entered the kitchen making his way over to the fridge to find himself something easy to eat. He felt too lazy at the moment to cook himself anything to eat. He was too busy searching through the contents of the refridgator to notice a more dominating presence standing behind him. At least not until a hard smack was landed against his ass.

"Ah! Fuck that hurts!" Baekhyun screeched turning to find Chanyeol smirking at him. He closed the refridgator door with a slam unamused by the elder's constantly perverse antics. He painstakingly rubbed his burning bum to try and ease the pain he was feeling while glaring darkly at his perverted Professor.

"I'm sorry. I just could not resist the urge to smack that perfect round ass of yours. Feels just as good as it looks. The taste ain't too bad either. Want me to taste you again, Baek?" Chanyeol retorted with a laugh caging Baekhyun's body against the door of refridgator with his own much larger form.

"G-get away from me, y-you pervert. You're so disgusting. It's hard to even look at you, let alone allow you to touch me." Baekhyun muttered out a hiss glaring up at the other hovering above him. His ass was stinging terribly in pain. It was probably red from the harsh treatment it has been given by the latter.

"And yet you do, because just like I can't resist you, you can't resist me, Baek. You want this just as much I do, that's why you've barely tried to fight me off at all. Now if only you'd finally give in to me and let me properly embrace you-" Chanyeol proudly boasted giving Baekhyun a sly lop-sided grin. A grin that he wanted to rip right off the man's handsomely sculpted face.

"W-what are you even talking about? You really need a new brain up there, don't you? I don't think the one you've got has been working right." Baekhyun scowled at the elder, a cheery red blush staining his cheeks as he rudely insulted the latter's intelligence.

"Oh, Baekhyun, my sweet little angel, every part of my body has been working right in perfect coexistence, all for the single purpose of making every part of you mine." Chanyeol said, his eyes darkening with every word he spoke.

"That's it! Listen very carefully to me, you perverse man, because I am only going to say this to you once. You will never make me yours. I. Do. Not. Want. You. At. All." Baekhyun snarled at the elder trying to push him off of his person in annoyed mood.

"I'll make you eat your words, Baek. You know that I can. How about we start this little dance of ours in the bedroom this time?" Chanyeol smirked catching the younger off guard with his perverse words.

"W-what l-little d-dance-e?" Baekhyun stuttered ceasing his movements of pushing the other away all together.

"Oh, you know the one were I molest you and you pretend to fight me off-" Chanyeol teased loving the way the younger's eyes light with anger like he'd just insulted his character. He laughed, it was way too easy for him to tease Baekhyun and loved it that way.

"Yah! I don't pretend to fight you off. Somehow you just seem to know where all of the weak points on my body are." Baekhyun murmured softly from embarrassment underneath his breath glancing down at the floor beneath their feet. He gasped when Chanyeol slid his arms around his petite waist.

"That's because you're so easy to read, little angel. Gosh, you're just so cute. I just have to have a taste of you again now." Chanyeol cheekily grinned easily lifting the younger up in his arms bridal style forcing him to grabbed on to him so that he would not fall.

"Y-yah! P-put me d-own!" Baekhyun exclaimed stammering his words out nervously holding on to the elder for support.

"Not until I get what I want. You'll just have to endure every perverse thing I will most likely do to you- to your perfect little angelic body, Baekhyun." Chanyeol stated carrying the boy back in to his bedroom tossing him upon the bed once they had entered the room.

Baekhyun scrambled on the bed trying to get away from the elder but Chanyeol wasn't having that. He climbed upon the bed easily possessing the younger's lithe frame in his hold once again. He cupped the boy's chin in the palm of his hand softly pressing his lips on to his. He distracted him as much as he could whilst he removed the bedrobe from his body sliding the hem if the t-shirt he wore up his slender thighs.

Chanyeol forced himself away from Baekhyun observing the bewildered expression upon the boy's beautiful features. He removed all of his clothes except for his underwear where was a pair of red boxers. His eyes stayed fixed on Baekhyun as he tried get from under his body. He chuckled at his useless attempt placing his body in between the boys legs.

He leaned down kissing the boy's slightly parted lips with his body own once more. He wrapped the younger up in his embrace locking him in place beneath him. He began rolling his hips rubbing his erection against his, selfish desire blazing through his entire being.

"Haa~" Chanyeol heard the boy give out a shocked whimper or maybe it was a gasp. He wasn't sure. All he felt was immense paradise as he deepened the kiss rocking his lower half even harder against Baekhyun's allowing pretty little moans to slip from the boy's mouth.


	8. 7• Somewhat Defiled

Moans swirled around Chanyeol's bedroom as he continuously rutted against Baekhyun. Baekhyun's vision blurred at the intensity of their lower halves meeting perfectly in the middle. His arms easily wrapped around his Professor's neck.

"Should I make you cum without even touching your beautiful little sensitive body, Baekkie?" Chanyeol grunted rolling his hips in a circular motion with his every word.

"Aah~ C-chan-ye-ol~" Baekhyun moaned at the sensation seemingly at a loss for words.

"For me, that would be such an ethereal sight to beseech my eyes with, so I think I will do just that." Chanyeol continued loving the younger's responses to his own body.

"N-no! Stop! I-I can't- haah~" Baekhyun cried, a moan escaping from his parted lips in the end as he tried to focus his breaking mind on pushing the elder off him. 

"Ah, fuck Baek, you feel so good like this beneath me. I wonder how wet you are for me from this right now." Chanyeol groaned grinding his hips against Baekhyun's even harder. The thought of the boy's leaking core making his mouth instantly water. He couldn't wait to enter the boy's tight wet cavern when they initially have sex. Or rather, make love in the elder's opinion of the situation because he didn't just want his feisty little student's body, he also craved his cold unresponsive heart.

"Hah~ I'm-I'm cumming! Aaahh~" Baekhyun moaned out with a scream. He felt hot all over and a foreign pressure lower in his gut but he wasn't too innocent to know what the feeling meant.

"That's right, cum for me! I want to see you perfectly fall to pieces beneath my body, Baekhyun." Chanyeol grunted grasping the younger by his wrists placing his arms high above his head while he slid with precision against him, forcing him to his end.

Baekhyun saw nothing but white as he came for the second time ever in his life by the ministrations of the same person. It was more intense than the first time he'd experienced it. He couldn't breath. His body felt completely sated although his mind was so confused. He wanted more but he hated his Professor. Okay so he didn't hate the man. He was just sort of annoyed with the elder.

"Fuck Baek, you are so fucking amazing!" Chanyeol huffed out after cumming on top of the younger for the first time. He dropped down to Baekhyun's side trying to gather air back inside of his burning lungs so that he could properly breathe again.

"Look at you Baek. Lying here naked beneath me like a canvas scattered painting of cum." Chanyeol remarked admiring his feisty little student beneath him. A mix of their cum splattered painting over the skin of the younger's stomach.

"S-shut up! You disgusting perverse man! How dare you defile me with your perverted antics!" Baekhyun screamed before kicking the elder upon the floor. Hard. He began throwing pillows off the bed at the elder cursing his perverted nature and his name to no end.

When there were no more pillows to throw and attack the crouching elder man with, Baekhyun began hitting him with his balled fists. Which in Chanyeol's opinion didn't hurt that much at all so he just took the beating with a grain of salt laughing at the younger's cute angry face as he attacked him.

"It wasn't like you didn't enjoy yourself either, Baek." Chanyeol teased making the latter blush at his truthful words. It wasn't Baekhyun fault that his body was so sensitive and receptive to the elder's. He had no fucking control over that. Oh, how, he wished that he did. Maybe then he would've been able to escape his Professor's advances.

"Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower. Don't follow me inside the bathroom either, you perverted student molester!" Baekhyun shouted at the elder climbing from off the bed. He went to Chanyeol's closet grabbing himself another larger t-shirt and one of the latter's drawstring sweatpants before heading towards the bathroom.

"I can't say I agree with you Baek. You're the only student I see." Chanyeol grinned getting back to sit upon his bed.

"Of course only you would ever say that, shitface." Baekhyun said with the roll of his eyes as he made his way inside of the bathroom.

Chanyeol chuckled after seeing Baekhyun basically run in to the bathroom and locking the door from the inside. He found the act cute yet ridiculous considering the fact that he had every key to unlock the doors within his home. So Baekhyun was still not safe from his ministrations even in there. He only left him alone for his own amusement. At least for now until the day he would actually unlock the bathroom door on him and have way with the boy's beautiful body.

_I'm right behind you~ can you feel me there~ I'm right behind you now~ you're not going anywhere~_

Chanyeol's phone went off. He reached over the other side of the bed to retrieve it from off the nightstand there. Glancing at the caller ID, he saw the Dean's name beaming across the screen. Right now, right then, he had to meet with his Boss. He sighed with annoyance lacing his breath. He ignored the dean's bothersome call. So much for his plans of teasing his toy.

He got from the bed, got a change of clothes from his closet, then left his bedroom hearing Baekhyun singing beautifully in the shower. He went to another bathroom in his home taking a quick shower before dressing and leaving Baekhyun by himself.

Once Baekhyun was done in the shower, he got out, and he got himself dressed. He had decided to leave Chanyeol's place tonight. He had to work soon anyways and it'd be best for him to be at home where he can catch bus to work and inconvenience his pervert Professor.

He left the bathroom noticing that elder was no longer in it. Then he Chanyeol's bedroom in search of the perverted elder just as he received a text to his cell phone.

_From Pervy Sage ^_ <_

_To Baekkie <3_

_Sorry. Had to leave out again._

_Thanks for the taste. Be back late._

_Don't wait up._

Baekhyun somehow found himself smiling at his Professor's dumb antics as he put his phone up and got his shoes. He put them on grabbing one of Chanyeol's hooded jackets as well. He put it on as he left Chanyeol's home. Chanyeol will be upset that he left but he couldn't find it in his heart to care. He made it to the nearest bus station just as the transit arrived. He got on the bus finding a seat in the back.

It wasn't long for the bus arrived at a stop near his home. He got off the bus walking the rest of the way. When he was home, he rejoiced in victory. He took put his spear key from inside the plant pot near the front door and unlocked it.

Happily, he stepped inside making his way in to his living. He slightly frowned spotting both of his friends sleeping on his sofas with no blankets on them. Gosh, he had forgotten to contact them thanks to Chanyeol occupying all of his time.

They must've been worried about to to spend the night at his place. He felt bad, like a terrible friend that only makes his friends worry so much about him. He feels completely selfish and he hates it.

Leaving the living room, he went to his linen closet and retrieved two blankets for either of his friends. Tomorrow he'd explain everything he could to them and hopefully by then Luhan and Kyungsoo wouldn't murder him. Especially motherly overprotective Satansoo.

He returned to the living room area placing the blankets down on his friends bodies before making his way to his own bedroom. He removed Chanyeol's jacket and sweatpants from his body before slipping in to bed. He was way too tired to deal with anything right now so he went straight to sleep.


	9. 8• Argumentive Front

Early in the morning Baekhyun woke up to the sound of rumbling pots in his kitchen. He tiredly sat up in bed rubbing slowly at his eyes. His sight was groggy but he somehow managed to get out of his bed and bedroom in to the kitchen. He wasn't shocked to find Kyungsoo marching around his kitchen muttering curses beneath his breath as Luhan sat at the kitchen table laughing at him for good measure.

"Kyunggie, calm down, I don't think my pots deserve to beaten up out of your deep frustration." Baekhyun laughed interrupting an annoyed Kyungsoo from his search.

"Byun. Baek. Hyun. You're the one that deserves a fucking beating! Where the hell have you been all this fucking time?" Kyungsoo hissed standing up to face his bestfriend and yell at him. His obvious worry showing across his face as he crossed his arms over his chest disapprovingly.

"Yeah, because we've been worrying ourselves sick about you, mister." Luhan added with a scared pout on his pretty pink lips.

"I- ah- um k-kind of got k-kidnapped-" Baekhyun stuttered stammering over his own tongue.

"K-kid-napped! Oh my great goddess! By who?" Luhan shouted shocked by what his bestfriend had just told them but still prying for answers.

"Lulu! Seriously?" Kyungsoo said glaring at the pretty Chinese boy that they called their friend before speaking directly to Baekhyun again with the roll of his eyes, "Anyway, did you happen to be taken by Professor Park?"

"W-wh-at!" Baekhyun stammered out surprised by what Kyungsoo had just asked him. He didn't think anyone had noticed the strange situation he was having with the perverted Professor.

"You don't have to lie to us Baekkie. You do realize that, right?" Luhan signed not liking the fact that their bestfriend was holding such important information in his life away from them.

"Besides, it's not hard to follow what's been currently going on with you. Especially since that day you left Professor Park's classroom when you went to have a private chat with him about your grades you've been acting strange." Kyungsoo added pointing out Baekhyun's current predicament to the bewildered boy's inclement.

"He's right you know. So why'd he do it. Kidnap you, I mean." Luhan asked as Baekhyun sat down at the kitchen table across from him.

"I-I..." Baekhyun began yet somehow his words were lost somewhere in his nervously clogging up throat.

"C'mon Baek, it can't really be that much of a bad thing. It's not like he wants to sleep with you or something." Kyungsoo sighed but when Baekhyun had nothing to say his owl eyes widen from shock.

"..." Baekhyun couldn't say anything back in response to that because his Professor, Park Chanyeol did want to have sexual intercourse with him. He blushed a bright cheery red at the memories of the sexual things his Professor had already done to him which did not go unnoticed by his prying bestfriends' eyes.

"Oh my Gahd! Byun! Baek! Hyun! He wants to fucking have sex with you!" Kyungsoo screeched the current situation of Baekhyun's Professor wanting him sexually finally settling in to his mind.

"That bastard! Not my on my watch, he ain't! Oh my poor Baekkie!" Luhan screamed almost jumping across the kitchen table to shield Baekhyun with his own body.

"Luhan, shut the fuck up and get off him, you fucking weirdo!" Kyungsoo scolded his bestfriend with the proper roll of his eyes at the latter's childish behavior.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, you're one to talk. What about Kim Jong In? Huh?" Luhan scowled back at him in a teasing voice. He threw out Kyungsoo's own perverse encounter on to the table.

"Kyunggie what's going on between you and Jongin. I thought that you can't stand playboys?" Baekhyun frowned at hearing Luhan's words. He knew for a fact that Kyungsoo could not stand the sight of Kai, as the elder liked to be called around campus. So why would he have a close sexual encounter with the elder? It just wasn't making any since to him.

"N-nothing's g-going on-" Kyungsoo slightly stuttered with a light blush ghosting against his pale cheeks. Baekhyun's eyes widen in bewilderment. He'd never heard or seen his bestfriend so worked up and tongue-tied before. It was actually pretty cute but he wasn't going to tell the latter that for his own safety reasons.

"Yeah right, don't think that I didn't see that dickhead secretly molesting you in the alleyway near our school's campus the other day." Luhan glared darkly remembering how Kyungsoo had tried to keep the elder from touching inappropriately that day and getting angry all over again by it.

"Y-yah! Luhan!" Kyungsoo exclaimed blushing a bright red at the memory of what Kai tried to do him flashing through his mind.

"See, he's tongue-tied just like you are. It's sad to say that you guys both have molesters in your lives." Luhan said adjusting himself back in to his seat whilst Kyungsoo began to cook breakfast to distract his mind from off Kai and his perverted antics.

"Then what about Oh Se Hun, Lulu?" Kyungsoo threw in there in order to bring Luhan's own situation to light.

"There's nothing with Oh Se Hun, other than the fact that we fuck from time to time." Luhan said nonchalantly shocking both of his bestfriends by what he had just said.

"L-lulu? You're not a virgin anymore?" Baekhyun dared to ask the pretty Chinese boy he'd learn to call one of his bestfriends.

"Well it was kind of hard to keep it when there was a teasing shirtless Oh Se Hun around me a lot during summer vacation. My gosh, that boy sure knows how to make me bend over to his ever whim." Luhan gave a silly smile, blushing like a high school girl in love just at the thought of Sehun shirtless.

"Would you stop sounding like a fucking love sick puppy. We're getting off topic here. Baekkie? Did you sleep with Mr. Park? Yet?" Kyungsoo glared at Luhan before addressing Baekhyun once more as he continued to cook their breakfast.

"No, but that doesn't mean he's lack for trying. I've already been sexually assaulted at least three different times. I don't know how much longer I can hold the pervert off. He's starting to become impatient with me." Baekhyun sighed in a dejected manner as he remembered every single sexual thing Chanyeol did to him with a slight cringe.

"I never thought I'd say that I seem to be in the same predicament with Jongin." Kyungsoo huffed with utter disappointment in himself.

"Why can't they understand that we're not ready for that step in our lives just yet?" Baekhyun pouted placing his face on the cooling surface of the kitchen table.

"They are fucking horny bastards. That's why!" Luhan pointed out just as he got a text on his cell phone, "Oh, it's Sehun, probably wants to have sex. I have to go guys. Later."

"Submissive bastard!" Kyungsoo said. "Use a condom!" Baekhyun replied at the same time as Luhan left Baekhyun's place in a rush.

"I have to leave after breakfast, Baekkie. You promise to not disappear again once I'm gone?" Kyungsoo said as he turned off the stove to plate their food.

"I promise, Mama Soo." Baekhyun smiled seeing Kyungsoo bring their plates to the kitchen table.

"Good, now eat. You're looking a little too skinny for my liking." Kyungsoo motheringly commanded as he sat down in front of the latter in the place Luhan had been seated before he left.

"Yah! Am not!" Baekhyun exclaimed with a pout as he started eating the breakfast Kyungsoo had prepared for them. The only thing on his mind was, when would Chanyeol would finally break down and take his virginity away from him? He sighed, this was going to be one long ass school year.


	10. 9• Rough Circumstances

Chanyeol sat inside his classroom at his desk rubbing at his face. He'd had a long chat with the Dean that just so happened to be his great uncle. The old man was on his case again. He wanted him to finally settle down and start his own family.

He sighed. He didn't like having that discussion or more like argument with his uncle but if wanted him to settle down with someone, he had the perfect person settle down with. Byun Baekhyun.

He smirked. Starting family with the boy wasn't a problem. He knew for a fact that the boy was a carrier. Which makes him the perfect person to bear his children. Baekhyun just didn't know it yet but he was going to make his in more ways than one.

Just at that thought, Baekhyun entered his classroom taking his place at his normal seat. Chanyeol studied the younger as the rest of his students came in to the classroom following the same path at Baekhyun. He licked his lips at the prior knowledge of what he was going to do to him when they were alone again.

Standing up once his class was seated, Chanyeol began the lecture of the day which contrived on ancient Egyptian mythology and way of life. It was hard for him to concentrate on what he was teaching when his eyes laid upon Baekhyun's beautiful attentive face. He breathed in a sigh if relief when the bell signaling that class was over for the began to ring.

All of his students hurriedly got their belongings together dashing out of their impatient Professor's classroom. He noted that Baekhyun and himself were the only two left inside of his classroom. He smirked liking how oblivious the younger was to his approach.

He allowed Baekhyun to gathering his school things before grasping him by his right wrist. He dragged him out of his classroom locking the door after their exit then led him out of the school building. He took the younger to his car forcing him in the passenger's seat before buckling him up in his seat. Afterwards, he did the same after getting in the driver's seat of his car. He started the engine placing the car in reverse to back out of his packing space then he cut wheel in order to move the gears in to drive.

The drive was weary quite due to the nervous sensation building up in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't expected to be with Chanyeol right then. He had planned to spend the day with his bestfriends after school was out. He sighed with dejection. He would have to text them that he couldn't make it to their hangout appointment. Why does Chanyeol have to make life so hard for him? Just why?

Chanyeol parked his car in his driveway opening the car door. He got out heading over Baekhyun's side just as the latter exits his car as well. He grabbed the younger hand in his pull him towards his home but Baekhyun forced it out of the elder's hold only serving to bring forth Chanyeol's anger.

Baekhyun tried to back away from his preverse Professor who was slowly moving closer to him. Fire blazed within the eyes of the Phoenix with every second passed between them. Then, after a long minute of hard definite staring, Chanyeol's callous baritone voice broke through the tension in the night air around them,

"I am going to punish you for escaping from my place last night, Byun Baekhyun."

Frozen in place, Baekhyun could not do anything when Chanyeol advanced a few more steps towards him. He shrieked when the latter grasped him by his hips tossing him up against his left shoulder. As his mind finally began to register what was happening to him, Baekhyun started beating upon Chanyeol's back in pure aggregation at what elder was doing to him.

He swore oaths that even Thor would be ashamed to hear beneath his breath at the elder as Chanyeol took him inside. He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance once the latter had kicked open the door to his bedroom. He squealed once he tossed in a harsh manner on top of the bed.

His gaze instantly locked with Chanyeol's angrily observing the elder removing his work attire. Once they were off, he stood in only a simple white wifebeater and black boxers. Then he also took off his wifebeater climbing up his bed to hover over the younger. His hands were pressed to the bed beside Baekhyun's head. If moved them any closer he would be able to grips the younger's wrists in his hold but he didn't.

"Take off your clothes Baekhyun." Chanyeol ordered the younger with a breathy promise if what was to come hidden in his voice.

"N-no! No-no! Now get off me, you perverse man!" Baekhyun yelled hissing at the other hovering above him.

"Since you have boldly refused to do what I have instructed, I will just rip the clothes from off your body, Baekhyun." Chanyeol told him before he did as he had stated. He angrily began ripping away the younger's clothes from off his body.

"W-what! No! Wait! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaimed from bewilderment whilst Chanyeol finished ripping everything off him as he tried to stop him and fail.

"My gosh, Baekkie! You are still as beautiful as ever. I could just eat you now and still never be satisfied with that." Chanyeol stated after all of Baekhyun clothes had been removed from his body. Underwear included. So he was stark naked beneath the elder's prying eyes.

"Aah~" Baekhyun whimpered because of Chanyeol's rough touches upon his exposed body. He gripped Chanyeol's biceps hard when the elder leaned in and kissed at the side of his neck leading a trail of heated bliss all the way to his hard peaked nipples. He dug his nails in to Chanyeol's biceps once a harden nub entered the warmth of his mouth.

He held Chanyeol's body closer to his own allowing the elder between his legs. Murmurs of the elder's name slipped past his lips when his other nipple received the very same treatment. He bit his lips at the feeling of one of Chanyeol's hands making it's way in between his parted thighs. He closed his eyes as a dry finger entered through his puckered rim causing him to throw his head back in pleasured pain at the sensation.

It had only been a day or two since Baekhyun had been finger-fucked for the first time in his life. So the whole act was still so very strange to him and Chanyeol quickly took notice of the latter's change in expression. Chanyeol roused from Baekhyun chest to connect their lips in a gentle kiss to distract him from their foreplay.

Not that he was going fuck him tonight. No, that was completely out of the question. This was only a sexual punishment. The only purpose for it was to sexually embarrass the younger as much as possible without taking the latter's virtue.

Taking the opportunity whilst the younger was oblivious to his plans, Chanyeol slid his other hand in between Baekhyun's thighs as well. He deepened their kiss grabbing the younger's cock in that hand. He began languishly stroking the now engorged organ up and down while working two more fingers inside of Baekhyun's heated core as younger's back arched from off the bed in complete paradise.


	11. 10• Tentative Riff

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was close feeling his rectum squeeze firmly around his fingers. He smirked pulling them out and removing his other hand from his cock. He waited for Baekhyun's beg of continue to arise all while observing the younger's face for displease at being denied his end.

Baekhyun glared up at Chanyeol knowing full well what the perverse man wanted him to do but he refused to give in. If the elder wanted to play like that then they'll play. He wasn't born with his own fingers for nothing.

Huffing out with annoyance he reached underneath himself to rub the tip of his own finger at his puckered entrance. He moaned at the sensation slipping his own finger inside of did to him. His instantly glazed over once again as he began to move his in and out before Chanyeol's prying eyes.

He moaned fucking himself on two more of his own fingers trying to reach deeper inside. He wanted to find his prostrate but his own fingers were shorter and not at thick as the elder's was. He couldn't reached it on his own became frustrated at the thought that Chanyeol knew this.

"Baekkie, I don't think you can cum like that-" Chanyeol mused quirking up a perfect eyebrow at the younger's actions.

"Shut the fuck up, Chanyeol and fucking help me. This your fault after all." Baekhyun hissed out bitterly at the currently amused elder as he watched the younger struggle to please himself beneath his firm body. He despised the fact that he needed release and the latter's help for that matter making the situation worse for him.

"I don't think that I will help you with your little problem if you keep talking to me like that, Baekhyun." Chanyeol teasing with a mocking undertone loving the affect he had over the latter's body. Especially his heart no matter how hard the younger tried to hide the fact that he was in love with elder.

"Ah, fuck! Chanyeol, do you want me to fucking beg you for your help? Okay, I'll fucking beg just fucking help me already!" Baekhyun shouted at his Professor flushing from embarrassment under his powerfully taunting gaze.

"What was that, Baek? I couldn't quite hear you. Would you kindly repeat what you just said?" Chanyeol taunted him knowing that Baekhyun would snap at him for doing so.

"I said, 'Put your fucking thick long fingers in to my asshole and fuck me until I see white spots behind my closed eyes.' You dipshit!" Baekhyun yelled angrily in to Chanyeol's ears with an underlying hiss to his voice.

Chanyeol gave a stoic look as he reached in between a huffing Baekhyun's thighs gripping on to the latter's wrist. The younger hurried ceased the quick movement of his fingers deep inside of himself. Yet still not deep enough like he that Chanyeol's could pristinely reach. He pulled Baekhyun's fingers from out of himself loving the sight of the latter's hole clenching and unclenching in clear desperation for more.

"Like this, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked breaching the younger's core through his entrance before he continued on, "Is this what you so desperately wanted?"

"Ah! C-chanyeol!" Baekhyun seemingly screamed as tears of pleasured joy well in his eyes at the feeling of Chanyeol's fingers working slowly inside of him.

"You like my fingers reaching deep inside of your perfect little boypussy brushing against that special spot that almost blinds you?" Chanyeol stated moving his fingers in deeper to get at Baekhyun's prostate.

"Haah~ d-don't st-op~" Baekhyun whimpered out when the elder easily managed to find his bundle of nerves.

"Ah, what happened to my fighter jet? I thought you disliked the idea of me touching you on an intimate level?" Chanyeol mocked him with a laugh showcasing two rows of perfect white teeth.

"Ahh~ Y-you messed me up! Haa~ my mind is infected with you! Aah~ I can't escape you, somehow you're always there! Ah-ahh!" Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol continuously attacked his nub of pleasure, over and over again.

"Just admit it already Baek, that you are fucking in with love me. I know that you have feelings for me. Try to ignore this connection between us all you want but we belong to each other." Chanyeol growled digging his nails hard upon Baekhyun's prostate with his words.

"N-no, it's not true! I-I don't belong you and you don't belong to me!" Baekhyun exclaimed trying to deny the elder's words but he that he was telling the truth. He did have in his heart for him. If he didn't, he would have already reported Chanyeol to their school's Dean and the police a long time ago when the elder had first inappropriately approached him.

He'd had an enormous crush on the elder since he first foot stepped in to the university's main building. Even before then. Back on that first day, Baekhyun seen Chanyeol's true selflessness when he kindly helped out all of the struggling students. That was also the first time he'd ever talked to him and right at that first meeting he had considered Chanyeol his soulmate.

"You want to test that little theory of yours out, Baek because I can bet that you will never cum for anyone other than me." Chanyeol sneered outstretching his other free hand up to immerse it in to the younger's hair roughly pulling it while he spoke to him.

"Why do you always speak so highly of yourself, you conceited egotistical bastard!" Baekhyun quizzically scoffed glaring up at the elder.

"I'm only that way with you, Baekkie and you alone. Now relax, I'm going make you cum harder than you ever had in your life with just my hand and my fingers that you crave so very much." Chanyeol smirked releasing Baekhyun's hair from his tight hold as he used that hand to begin stroking the younger's cock once again.

He watched as the younger's back arched off the bed beautifully in his opinion. He jacked Baekhyun off matching his hand's fast movements to his fingers relentlessly fuckin' them in to the tight vice in an earnest manner. His own cock throbbed to be touched but he ignored it to continue pleasuring his young lover.

He licked his lips because he knew after this night that Baekhyun was submissively his and only his. He knew that from hence forth the latter will no longer refuse further intimacy between them. At that thought, he sped up his work finger-fucking Baekhyun in to oblivion and jacking him off until his back bowed lifting from off the bed when he came screaming Chanyeol's name letting out a string of curses with it.

Baekhyun fell back against the bed limbs too tired to move, body still quietly trembling from the most intense his orgasm of his life. His eyes were closed as he tried to sort out what he'd just been through. His cheeks reddening his already flushed when realized that Chanyeol knew of his love for him. He was so embarrassed.

He hadn't wanted the elder to find out in such an intimate way where his entire soul was bared for him to see. That was why he'd refused to join in with any sexual acts the elder had initiated. Nevertheless, it was too late now to back out and if Chanyeol ever did ask for sex, he would never be able to deny him again.

Chanyeol moved his body to rest on top of the younger's happily enveloping him in his embrace before he spoke,

"I love you too, Baekkie."


	12. 11• Merged Hearts

Chanyeol sat at the breakfast table happily browsing through a wedding magazine while Baekhyun prepared their breakfast for them. He would have relentlessly stare at Baekhyun slender legs and perfect if it weren't for the simple fact that he had a certain goal to focus on. A goal that permanently involved the latter.

He kept his trained upon the magazine in his hand. He was trying so hard not to deter his mind to the younger's naked form beneath the large t-shirt he wore. A t-shirt that revealed way too much of his unblemished pale skin underneath because it was completely too big for him. His t-shirt.

Baekhyun cut off the stove plating their some breakfast of hotcakes with eggs and bacon on the side. With smile gracing his lips, he grabbed their plates carefully waking over to the breakfast table. He placed one of the plates down in front of Chanyeol before taking his own seat with his plate in hand. He finally glanced what Chanyeol was reading, tilting his questioningly in confusion.

"Channie, why are you reading through a wedding magazine? Who's getting married?" Baekhyun asked with a blush instantly gracing his pale cheeks at the new nickname Chanyeol was forcing his use. With the slight shake of his head he trained his focus back to the magazine perched in Chanyeol's large hands.

"We are." Chanyeol stated like was a simple thing to just throw marriage on to the table of their newly blossoming relationship.

'Park. Chan. Yeol. Do not fucking play with me! I'm being serious right now." Baekhyun said glaring darkly at the elder male taking Chanyeol's for a joke once the shock his words crafted dissipated.

"Well, so am I." Chanyeol sighed placing the wedding magazine down on top of the breakfast table to carefully eye the younger male sitting across from him. His handsome features hardening so that Baekhyun could understand the seriousness of their current situation and Baekhyun did. Now.

"Y-you re-ally want t-to marry me?" Baekhyun stammered over his own tongue taking the seriousness of the elder's words.

"Yes." Chanyeol bit out with a growl. He didn't want to wait another day to make Baekhyun an even more important person in his life. Why was that knowledge so hard for the younger to take in? Marriage was obvious the next step to reaching that goal. Was it not?

"B-but don't know much about each other and we just really decided to date-" Baekhyun exclaimed nervously and anxiety starting to get the best of him before Chanyeol impolitely interrupted him.

"Where ever did you get the idea from that I just wanted to date you. No, Byun Baekhyun. I do not want to just date you- I want to marry you. So that's exactly what I am going to do. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast, we have to meet with my great uncle and aunt in less than an hour." Chanyeol easily poured out an explanation to his future wife, hubby, or whatever the younger would prefer to be called after they had wed.

They hurriedly ate their breakfast. Okay so Baekhyun hurried eating his breakfast. He was excited to be getting married to man he loved. More than he thought he would be.

Over an hour later, they were sitting inside of the café he worked at waiting Chanyeol's relatives. Baekhyun had been embarrassed and blushing red as he introduced Chanyeol to his coworkers and bestfriends as his fiancé. Of course Chanyeol proudly ate that up embarrassing him even more.

Thankfully his bestfriends had accepted Chanyeol with ease but of course he got an earful of warnings of treating the younger properly first. They were even more embarrassing them him. With overwhelming happiness, Baekhyun smiled glad to have them all part of his life. He know what he'd do without those stupid idiots. He likes to think that would've been completely lost.

He found himself laughing at the fact that Kyungsoo was now dating Kai playboy of the year. Luhan wasn't just Sehun sex partner anymore and Tao was going on his very first date with Kris Wu, the guy he'd been crushing on for most of the year. He didn't have to mention Suho and Xiumin since they were already with their boyfriends, Lay and Chen. All in all, he was also very happy for his bestfriends.

The doors to the café open up allowing older married couple to enter its confines. They had over to Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's table once they both have been spotted. They take a seat in front of the recently engaged couple.

"Uncle and Aunt Park, this is my beautiful fiancé Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol beamed not wasting any time in introducing the love of his life to his family. Baekhyun blushed at this feeling the older couples' eyes float their way over to him observingly. He was also shocked to find out that their school's Dean was blood related to Chanyeol.

"Such a radiant beauty that he is." Mrs. Park complimented the younger with ease causing Baekhyun blaze an even brighter red in color.

"Your compliment makes me blush, Ma'am." Baekhyun shyly replied giving Mrs. Park a blushing smile in return at her sweet compliment.

"Call me Auntie, Baekhyun." Mrs. Park smiled back him get an understanding of why her Great nephew was completely in with him.

"Okay, Auntie." Baekhyun complied sweetly with a cheeky blush ghosting over the tips of his ears.

"Ah, so beautiful and polite. Chanyeol you sure have picked yourself a very good one." Dean Park added charmingly to his wife's earlier choice of words.

"Of course I did. He's beyond perfect." Chanyeol cheezed brightly proud of his pretty fiancé for gaining his relatives good interests in him without having to try hard with his first impression.

"Let's set the date." Dean Park simply stated much to Baekhyun's bewilderment.

"The date for what?" Baekhyun cluelessly asked causing everyone to burst forth in happy laughter at his cuteness.

"The wedding." Chanyeol snorted with a chuckled making his fiancé glare darkly at him because of it.

"A week from now." Chanyeol threw out the like arranging an entire wedding on such short notice was easy and not big spending.

"That impatient, are we?" Mrs. Park giggled at her Great nephew impatience to marry a red faced Byun Baekhyun.

"Why should we wait for the inevitable? Besides the moment just seems right." Chanyeol sighed giving out his reasons for rushing the ceremony.

"Baekhyun, do you agree with Chanyeol's hesitantly made decision?" Dean Park probed the younger for his own answer grimacing at his Great nephew in the process.

"If Channie doesn't want to wait then we don't have to, if that's okay with the both of you?" Baekhyun asked the Parks in a wary whisper nervously glancing back and forth between them and Chanyeol.

"Of course it's alright with us. Please don't worry your pretty little head about the wedding plans, Baekhyun. I'll take care of everything." Mrs. Park beamed happily with her retort taking Baekhyun's hands in hers in a gentle manner.

"That's right. Just focus on your schooling, Baekhyun. Chanyeol, on your job. No fooling around during school hours at all." Dean Park cut in smiling at the blushing soon-to-be bride then glared at his fiancé for effect.

Chanyeol gave out an impolite boyish grin choosing then to speak, "Why Uncle, you should know me by now. I never follow the rules."

The Parks left and after the meeting with Chanyeol's great uncle and aunt, the Chanyeol took Baekhyun back home. They cleaned up his place together before settling down in the living room to watch television. They were snuggled together on the soft beneath a blanket because was didn't like being cold.

It was romantic until Baekhyun feel asleep cutely buried in Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol slipped his underneath the younger body in order for him to scoop him up bridal style in his arms. He stood up from the sofa carefully carrying Baekhyun towards his bedroom. He kicked the door open heading to his bed. He placed the younger gently down against it before tucking him under the warm blanket.

He got in bed beside his sleeping fiancé wrapping him up in his embrace afterwards. A boyish smile grew over his handsome features. His pulsed with thieving happiness at the prospect of being to the one it loved. Chanyeol's smile grew childishly larger at the thought of finally be able to claim and marry his one true love. His eternal soulmate...


	13. 12• Nonexistent Toy

The sun blazed down from the sky as Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun to the awaiting limousine away from his sadden bestfriends and their cheering wedding guests. They had finally gotten married after a tiresome week of Chanyeol's Great Aunt's consistent wedding planning. Now they were leaving from the reception hall to head out to the airport to fly out their honeymoon destination in the American state of South Carolina.

After a more than fifteen hour flight they arrived at the destination walking through the appreciate gates after leaving the confines of the plane. Chanyeol made sure that they had everything before the made their way outside to the limousine awaiting their arrival. He led Baekhyun towards the vehicle opening the door for to get in with allowing the driver the chance to do so.

He gave their luggage to the driver in order for them to be placed in to the trunk while he got settled in next to his very excited bride. Considering the fact that Baekhyun had never been to America before. He chuckled at the excited facial expressions the younger made just as the limousine took off from the busy airport.

Smiling, Chanyeol thought of all of things he had in store for their honeymoon. First they would go on a tour of the holy city, some spend time at the very popular local boutiques downtown, tryout a few local restaurants, and see what the excitement is all about with the Charles Town landing. Then he'd finally end the day with a romantic night with his beautiful blushing bride who by the way was completely ignoring his company at that very moment.

It was a few hours later when they arrived to their destination, the famous Belmond Charleston Place hotel. Chanyeol got out of the limousine in order to help his bride out like the perfect groom. Taking the excited Baekhyun's hand in his own, he led them inside of the hotel with the bellmen gathering their belongings to follow suit.

The elder got them checked in, receiving their room keys. One of the hostesses for the hotel led them up to their room which was a grand honeymoon suite. The bellmen brought their luggage in to the room leaving the room once they received their tips. Once the hostess left after explaining their chosen room to them Chanyeol had Baekhyun pinned to the wall next to the room's door.

Chanyeol craned his head down softly ghosting his lips over Baekhyun's. It didn't take long for the younger to fall in line to what Chanyeol was about to do to him. The elder's earlier plans thrown completely out the window. A proud smirk graced his lips when Baekhyun eagerly parted his lips openly receiving him in response. He could not wait to make the younger his tonight in all stages of the word.

In the pit of Baekhyun's stomach, butterflies began to happily fluttered like the first the elder had ever kissed him. This was it. He was finally going to lose his virginity to Chanyeol- to his very own husband. He was nervous, he was scared but he had never felt more loved than he did right then so he embraced the safety that Chanyeol now was for him- his personal safety blanket.

He moaned when Chanyeol deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in to the younger's mouth. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck. Their bodies pressing even closer together at the connection.

Slowly Chanyeol wrapped Baekhyun up in his hold possessively by his slender waist. He slid his arms under the latter's perk ass lifting him up in order to wrap his legs around his own waist. He, in a steady pace, carted him over to their shared bed for the night breaking their shared kiss as he does.

Hovering over Baekhyun, Chanyeol's eyes darkened with lust at his beautiful flustered appearance beneath him. Oh, how much he still craved to taste the soft pliant body molding deliciously beneath his own. He sensually licked over his bottom lip watching as the younger tried to get air to return back in to his burning lungs, face flushing with every heave of his chest.

He stared at the right side of Baekhyun's exposed neck. He growled hard in his throat. He was going to bite it, to scar his perfect flesh with his permanent love mark liked he desired the first time he'd ever touched him. He dove down slipping out his tongue to finally do what he wanted to the younger as he saw fit.

"Aaah~ C-channie~" Baekhyun whimpered feeling the wetness of Chanyeol's tongue dragging upon his skin licking at a sensitive spot on his neck.

Chanyeol pulled himself away from the other settling his body in between Baekhyun's legs. Gripping the hem of Baekhyun's t-shirt- his t-shirt- he lifted off the younger's body then went on to removing his jeans and boxers as well exposing the younger to his excited eyes. He gazed down at the latter, eyes filled of wonder and brimming with pride. Pride that he would the only one to ever see him like that- to ever be with him- to claim him. 

He almost lost control of himself when Baekhyun gazed back up at him with eyes clouding with his most devoted love. He found himself latching on to one of the latter's erect nipples swirling his tongue all around it before switching to the other side and doing the same. Then he traveled down past his nipples following the path of Baekhyun's navel down in between his thighs sticking his tongue out to lick at the head of the younger's semi-hard cock.

Up and down. His tongue twirled and twisted against the sensitive maleness fully erecting it until the slit was dribbling out precum at the sides. He took the pulsing organ in to his mouth instantly sucking on the mushroom head causing Baekhyun to give out a silent scream of shock.

Sliding the erection deeper in to his mouth, he began suctioning his cheeks making the younger tremble and shake beneath him. Bobbing his head a few times, he removed the cock from his mouth tilting his head at an angle to get at Baekhyun's now dripping entrance. He stuck out his tongue to lap at the puckered rim causing a shudder to run through the length of Baekhyun's body.

"Aah~" Baekhyun cried out when he felt Chanyeol's tongue easily slipping past the tight ring of muscles that made up his entrance seeking the warmth hidden inside. His hands made their way in to Chanyeol's hair gripping roughly at it in order to partially ground himself again. His core restricted against the intrusion before Chanyeol suddenly removed his tongue.

"C-channie~ haa~" Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol moved a hand in between his thighs pushing one of his dry fingers through his puckered rim. He whimpered throwing his head back at the pain and pleasure mixing inside of him.

Then Chanyeol began twisting two more of his fingers within of the younger's heated core. He watched as the latter's back arched off the bed as he continuously adjusted to the feeling of being full by the forth finger the elder had entered inside of him. He ceased all movement of his fingers when his self-control started to get the better of him entirely.

Baekhyun clutched at the sheets of the bed when Chanyeol removed his fingers from his restricting heat. He whined at the loss but whimpered when the elder pressed his erection at his entrance. He felt as Chanyeol slowly pushed his cock in trying to give him the chance to adjust to the shape of his well endowed groin.

"Fuck! Baek, baby you're so fucking tight inside!" Chanyeol hissed out a the feeling of the younger's heat sucking him in after he breached past his puckered entrance. He didn't move at all after that. Nonetheless it was so hot within the younger's that he almost gave up on being still invoking his lover's anxious rage.

"Haaah~" Baekhyun cried out at the breach feeling mostly pain but partial pleasure coursing through him as Chanyeol's cock head instantly pressed up against his prostrate on impact. He then become frustrated when the elder refused to move in order to prevent hurting him somehow. So just to have things go his way, he started to fuss at the elder, "Yah! Park Chanyeol! If you don't shut the fuck up and make love to me right now, I will fucking kill you!"

"Baekkie, you have no idea how much I am going to make you regret your words." Chanyeol began with a snarky smirk then ended with a deep warning growl showcasing his purest desires for the latter lying pliantly beneath him, "I'm going to give you a real reason to want me dead by the time the sun rises in the fucking morning."

"Sure about that, Mr. Bigtalker?" Baekhyun teased mockingly as he clenched his heat even tighter around the latter's hard girth.

"Very much so." Chanyeol snarled back his retort pulling his cock out of the younger until only the head remained within him, hands pressed beside his lover's head as he does so.

"I want to see you try." Baekhyun said on a whimper reaching up to wrap his arms around the elder's neck in playful amusement.

Chanyeol gave him a perfectly white lop-sided grin as he spoke, again, "With so much pleasure, Park Baekhyun."

Afterwards he bent his head down caressing Baekhyun's mouth with his own. He smiled when the younger eagerly kissed him back. Their tongues danced to together, neither fighting for dominance only desiring to be close to each other like their respective owners.

At that, Chanyeol bucked his hips back in to him slamming his erection back in to the perfectly enticing heat. The younger's moans muffled by their kiss egged him forward. He jostled almost out again only to ram back in to home once more. Then he stopped his movements almost entirely in order for him to begin slowly swirling his hips in a circular motion.

Baekhyun clung to him when the soft swirling turned to jackhammering thrusts. Their shared kiss became sloppier with every rock against his body. He mewled at the sensation of the elder pounding hard against his sensitive prostate, his legs wrapping around Chanyeol's waist as he cried out. Pleasure he'd never encountered before raked through his whole being.

Sex- making love with Chanyeol was far beyond his own reckoning. All those times the elder had ever touched him had not prepared him for this moment and this moment alone. He felt sort of out body as the elder continuously slammed against sliding his cock upon his restricting walls, almost seemingly devouring him the deeper he dove within him.

He loved the way Chanyeol worked his hips corkscrewing his perfect thick cock upon his his once virgin walls. It drove insane. His hands slid down to the latter's back scrapping against the flesh there. His walls tightening around Chanyeol girth when he flipped them over so that he was now beneath Baekhyun.

"Take the lead, Baek." Chanyeol commanded grasping the younger by his wide hips. Hips, that he noted were perfect enough for the birth of their future children. He smirked at this because before they ever leave America he planned on impregnating his sassy little wife to his heart's content even if the younger would kill him for it.

"Aah~" Baekhyun mewled feeling Chanyeol's cock head rubbing on his prostrate even more in their new position. Wrapping his arms back around the elder's neck, he began to painstakingly rock his hips. He slowly lifted himself up then pushed back down with a cry, over and over, again.

Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to take over until he became weak with his orgasm approaching. The elder chuckled quickly pushing the younger on to his back once again. He leaned down pressing their lips together in a chaste whilst he lifted one of Baekhyun's legs over his shoulder.

The kiss deepen with fiery openmouthed kisses replacing it. Chanyeol rammed his cock against the resisting walls towards his prostrate. His lips ate up every moan escaping from Baekhyun's mouth. While the younger was distracted, he his ramming turned to wolf-like rutting.

He knew that Baekhyun wanted to cum- desired it. He could feel it every time the latter's walls deliciously constricted around his groin with his every movement. So he sped up his paced fucking in to him much harder and even deeper scrapping against his prostrate with ever pump of his hips.

By then it was not long before Baekhyun's tiny frame seized up allotting Chanyeol with the knowledge that he had finally came undone. His cum translucent upon both of their stomachs. He hissed as the sensation of Baekhyun's walls suffocating his erection brought him to his own end. His cum socked Baekhyun's inners in white as they both panted tired from their love making.

Chanyeol released Baekhyun's leg letting him wrap it around his waist again while they shared a sweet loving cuddly hug after he'd fallen to his side pulling Baekhyun even closer to his own body. Planting a soft kiss on the younger's forehead knowing full well that he'd already drifted off to sleep by how shallow and even out his breathing had become.

"I love you so much, Channie." was what Baekhyun muttered out in his sleep with a sweet pretty smile gracing his pink lips as he wiggled around in his sleep comfortably.

Chanyeol beamed at that placing a gentle kiss upon his wife's lips this time as he whispered his 'I love you too' back to him. He pulled back admiring the person he'd spend the rest of his existence with. Sure he'd gone about things wrong the whole time he was courting him, used his love to toy with him for a while but to him, it was all worth it in the end. Baekhyun was his. He belonged to Baekhyun and that was all that mattered.

Tomorrow Chanyeol had plans to keep Baekhyun inside of their room. He chuckled. The younger would be upset about staying in bed and not seeing the sights for the day. Not that Chanyeol wasn't going to be the best distraction he could ever hope for. He still a lot of things to teach the younger through the passions of love making. He wait couldn't for the next day fast enough so that they could play.


	14. Special 1• First Sight

Baekhyun immersed himself in his husband's warmth, cuddling even closer to him in his surprisely calming embrace. For one small fraction of time Chanyeol was not trying to jump his bones and he was quite thankful for that. With a soft resounding chuckle, he shut eyes letting the moment he'd first saw the giant pervert a few years back fully envelope him to that day.

The elder had came to Baekhyun's neighborhood to meet with up his friend Kris and Baekhyun just walked outside to check the mailbox. Kris had answered the door to his home dapping up with giant doofus with the call of the other's name. Park Chan Yeol.

After that had been the moment that Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's eyes met and locked with each other for more than a few seconds. The elder had been so handsome to the younger with his soft looking dyed blond locks, his dark brown eyes, perfect nose, and luscious kissable looking lips. He was everything that Baekhyun could hope for in a mate. Yet he was everything that Baekhyun was not.

Baekhyun turned himself away from Chanyeol's eyes rushing back inside of his home before Kris actually noticed the younger's presence. He locked the door placing a hand across his fast beating as he slammed his against the door. That had been first time he saw him but not the last.

A few weeks later, Baekhyun's family was invited to one of the Wu's big neighborhood parties. Of course Baekhyun didn't want to go considering the fact that his new crush was Kris's bestfriend and he knew for a fact that the giant would be there with him. He had indeed begged and pleaded with his parents in order to not go but as all parents would have it, they wanted their little boy to expand his list of friends that at the time that solely consisted of just Kyungsoo and Luhan.

So all in all, he attended the party with his parents. At the sight of him all of the neighborhood moms adored him for his innocent cuteness only making him pout at their partially truthful sentiments. After going through the crowd of adoring motherly women, Baekhyun found himself standing next to what he assumed was Kris's personal recreation room.

Inside he could Kris talking to someone about him. That's when he knew who it was at the sound of the elder's voice. It was Chanyeol. A voice that will forever be etched in his heart and soul, collected to his memory.

"I saw the way you looked at my neighbor." Kris mused taunting his bestfriend for an answer.

"You mean a few weeks back?" Chanyeol asked pretending to play dumb. Of course he would remember the cute little thing peering back at him with pretty brown eyes from his mailbox in nothing but a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of adorable pajama bottoms.

There was no way in heaven or hell that he would ever forget such eyes, a cute button nose and lush pink lips that would have any sane man stumbling over themselves just to be able to kiss them. It was the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever seen before the younger ran away after noticing his eyes trained directly on him. That he could forgive the little darling since he was the one that had frightened him away.

"Duh, dumbass! Don't play the doofus with me. I know you like the back of my hand. Therefore, tell what you think of the little fella?" Kris snorted at his bestfriend lame response to his question.

"He's way too innocent to not want to corrupt but since his family is close friends with yours, I'll leave him be for now." Chanyeol answered back quite honestly and Kris smirked at that.

"Too innocent you say?" Kris grinned with amusement in return. He wasn't about to tell the idiot that his cute little neighbor and family there at the party. No, most definitely not.

"Yeah, the future is always uncertain, once he becomes a legal adult that is. Now shut up and let's go sneak us some beer before we meet with the rest of the guys." Chanyeol laughed wrapping his hand around the doorknob to open the door.

"Dear lord, Chanyeol. You really are a piece of work." Kris retorted back to him with a scoff after Chanyeol opened the room door. Baekhyun quickly left after that without their notice of his person heading home without his parents allowing them the rest of the night to enjoy themselves.

After that day at the party, Baekhyun had swore to himself that he would never let his crush ever get the better of him if they ever met in life again and we all know what a failure that was. Now don't we?


	15. Special 2• Baby Steps

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun waddle his way around their large kitchen with a cute determined huff. He was trying to prepare their dinner for the night but as of late, walking had become a hard chore for him. Especially considering the fact that he was almost nine months in to his pregnancy.

He still remember the day they had found out that the younger was with child. Baekhyun had been so bewildered and overwhelmed by the news. He had cried joyous tears of happiness.

While Baekhyun, on the other hand, had became frightened at the idea of finishing college and raising their unborn child. At that he had cried his own tears of wary and concern for the future. So Chanyeol, doing his part as a good husband, consoled his pregnant spouse the best way he knew how. By distracting his weary little mind off their situation that same night with sexually release.

The next morning Baekhyun had calmed back down charming up to the idea of becoming a parent to their unborn child. Yet at the same time he refused to let anything change between them just because he was pregnant. He wanted the way Chanyeol treated him to be the same as usual. The same went for their friends and family after they told them the news because Byun Baekhyun refused to be anyone's pregnant Princess.

Ever since then, that has been the way it was. Baekhyun still refuses his help unless he has no other choice. Which is why the younger was still cutely waddling around the kitchen in his own. His stomach rounded with the proof of their child. If dinner was going to be made, it would be made without Chanyeol's help!

Well, if it wasn't for a sudden gush of water spilling from in between his legs wetting his favorite pregnancy sweatpants that would've been so. In an instance, Baekhyun was crying for Chanyeol to get his pregnancy bag. The younger refuses to wear a measly hospital gown when he would give birth to their child.

Chanyeol did as he was told while sending a mass text to their family and friends to meet them at the hospital. After that, he gathered Baekhyun in to his arms carrying him out of their home to his car with his bag in hand. He only had to put Baekhyun down to unlock the car door. He then opened the car door helping Baekhyun in to his car's backseat just in case they do not make it to the hospital in time.

He shut the door hurriedly running to the other side of the car in order to get in to the driver's seat. He stuck the key in the ignition twisting it to revved up the car's engine before taking the car out of park. He pulled out of their driveway heading quickly down the street with Baekhyun now slightly whimpering in pain.

He sighed. Soon Baekhyun would be hissing his name out in a hard curse. He sighed again as they pulled up to the hospital's side entrance. He turned off the car jumping out of it to hurriedly get Baekhyun out as well whilst he called for help.

A doctor and a few nurses rushed to their aid. One of the nurses had rolled a wheelchair out of the building for the heavily pregnant male to sit down in. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun in to the wheelchair himself and another nurse began wheeling him in to the building on the doctor's order. He entered the building behind the doctor and the others nurses following them to pregnancy ward of the hospital.

A few minutes later, Baekhyun was in a room of his own with a doctor and nurses checking up on him and their unborn child. Chanyeol sat there in a chair next to the hospital bed filling out Baekhyun's paperwork just as they family and friends arrive to the room. They stood next to him. No one saying a word until he was done with the paperwork and a nurse had walked off with it in hand.

The doctor had a nurse escort them out of the room when they became too boisterous for his liking. They all sat in the waiting room asking him so many different questions that he didn't even had the answer to. All that was on his mind was that Baekhyun would make it out okay and that their baby would be healthy and fine. He just wanted his little growing family to make it so that they may have a long wondrous life together.

At least seven long hours later, the doctor came out in to the waiting room with a warm smile on his face. He told Chanyeol to come in to Baekhyun's room alone first. So he did.

The doctor walked in before him and he entered the room right afterwards with nervousness rising up in his gut. He was anxious. Excited to be meeting their newborn child face to face. Father to infant. For the first time. It was a huge step on his path to fatherhood.

The look on his face when he saw Baekhyun holding not one but two soft bundles took his very breath away. They had twins. The eldest was a boy, Park Hyoon Ji and the youngest was a girl, Park Hyeon Mi.

His perfect other half was peering down at the newborn angels in his life. He stepped closer to the hospital bed that housed his dream-like little family unit and Baekhyun finally gazed up at him with a soft sweet loving smile over his lips. He smiled back leaning in to kiss the love of his life with a gentle brush of their lips just as the door to the room burst forth with their excited loved ones excitedly filing in to it.

So with an amused chuckle, a fit of sofa giggles, and a proud glance at the everyone surrounding them, they happily introduced the newest members of the Park household...


	16. Special 3• Long Reward

Baekhyun entered his shared bedroom with his husband who was currently reading over term papers his class had to do for the last month or two. He wasn't sure about when. He had just gotten out of the shower. He wore one of the elder's large t-shirts that stop just above his knees and fell off one of his shoulders to bed like he normally does on any given night.

He got on to the bed after pulling the duvet back with a full bottle of strawberry scented lotion. He uncapped it unaware of his husband's prying eyes now watching his every move. He squirted some of the scented lotion in to his hand, placing the bottle down at his side.

Lifting up one of his legs, he began massaging lotion in to his dry skin. He did the same with his other leg then both of his arms as well. He was about to start on his neck and shoulders when he felt a shift in Chanyeol's side of the bed. He glanced over at his husband to find that the elder had moved even closer to him. His students' term papers now laid on top of the nightstand on Chanyeol's side of the bed.

Chanyeol bent his head softly ghosting his lips over an otherwise preoccupied Baekhyun's. To which Baekhyun grasped out in shock at the feeling of his husband's soft lips pressed to his own. Chanyeol moved his body slowly over his now distracted other half, sliding in between Baekhyun's parted thighs.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck pressing their bodies close together when he began to deepen their shared kiss. He let out a moan as Chanyeol's possessive hand moved to his waist. Which was still trimming down from his gained baby weight in the last three months after their twins had been brought forth in to the world.

Chanyeol slid his lips from Baekhyun's down towards his neck. Where he nibbled and licked at the tender flesh there with the younger crying out beneath him. He pulled away from Baekhyun reluctantly in order to take off the t-shirt that he was wearing, exposing both of his hardened nipples as they began to swell with milk.

He grinned at the sight of Baekhyun naked since he no longer wore any underwear to bed. His grin merged in to a smirk when Baekhyun released a cry at the feeling of his mouth covering over one of his nipples. His tongue swirled and lapped against the soft peak. Again and again. He then moved to the other one repeating the same action. Over and over.

"Fuck, Baek! You look so fuckin' sexy right now!" Chanyeol growled as he removed his mouth from the younger's now glistening wet nipple. His desire blown eyes gazing down at Baekhyun's beautiful flush face as he panted underneath him.

"C-chanyeol~" Baekhyun whined wanting the elder to touch him again. So Chanyeol did. By flipping Baekhyun over on to his stomach showcasing his perfectly rounded ass. He touched a hand to it, giving the supple flesh a hard squeeze to which Baekhyun groaned at the feeling.

Lifting up Baekhyun's ass higher in the air, Chanyeol placed his large palm upon Baekhyun's lower back. Leaning forward, he began to lick in to Baekhyun's soft heat. He curled his tongue inside of him feeling the velvety contours of his core's inner walls. Baekhyun was close. He could feel it.

So Chanyeol lapped and twirled his tongue around within him until the younger couldn't take anymore of it. He felt Baekhyun's body shudder and tremble in a harsh manner beneath him when he finally convulsed with his orgasm against the hungry buds of his tongue. Then he pulled away from the younger's clenching asshole, with a trail of his saliva still connecting them together from the Baekhyun's twitching core.

"I don't think so, Baek. We are nowhere near the word through. Now spread your legs wide for me once again." Chanyeol stated when Baekhyun tiredly tried to close his legs as he collapsed from sexual exhaustion.

At that Baekhyun instantaneously began spreading his legs once again for his commanding husband. He moaned at the feeling of Chanyeol's hands gripping on to his parted thighs when he lifts them in close to Baekhyun's chest. His eyes closed tightly when he felt Chanyeol slip a dry finger in to him. He threw his head back as both pleasure and pain filled him inside.

He felt elated. It almost felt as if it had been far too long since the two of them had been so intimate with one another. Which it had. Due to his pregnancy and the recent birth of their baby twins three mouths prior.

Baekhyun's doctor was the one to give them the go ahead to have sexual relations with protection of course. It would be too soon for Baekhyun to become pregnant. It could kill him considering the fact that he was indeed a male carrier.

Baekhyun cried out when two more of his husband's fingers thrust inside of him making his back arch from off the bed. Even more moans of pleasure slipped from his mouth at the feeling of Chanyeol curling his long fingers inside of him. His reach touching on to his prostate with his hand's every movement.

Baekhyun was close. Oh, so close, and Chanyeol knew it. That is why he removed his fingers from out of a protesting Baekhyun. Who by the way was currently giving him one of his best 'don't do this to me now' glares.

Chanyeol leaned his body with a laugh, outstretching a hand to his nightstand draw. He opened it, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He chuckled at the sight of the pout playing against Baekhyun's lips when he saw the packaged protection held in his grasp.

He ripped open the condoms packaging sliding it on his erected shaft. He uncapped the bottle pouring some of the cold substance in his hand. Then he wrapped a hand around his engorged cock covering the condom in enough lube in order to make sure he did not hurt Baekhyun in any way shape or form during their sexual congress.

He hovered over Baekhyun, aligning the head of his cock at the younger's twitching entrance when he moves one of Baekhyun's already lifted legs against his own side. Slowly he rubbed it gently over the rim as it greedily tried to suck him in. Feeling Baekhyun wiggly his body underneath him in order to try and get him to mount him already. So Chanyeol took that as his cue to do so.

He entered Baekhyun with painstaking grace, groaning at the sensation of the younger's heat restricting against his shaft. Chanyeol bent his head next to Baekhyun neck rigidly breathing on it as he spoke after long mileage of silence floating between them,

"Be prepared, Park Baekhyun, because I am going to take my time making love to you all night long since I've been deprived of you for far too long a time..."


	17. Special 4• Family Holiday

The Park household was filled with the hustling and bustling of an extra excited Baekhyun. He was prepping dinner in the kitchen with his husband's help of course. Their babies were safely in the arms of Chanyeol's Aunt and Uncle as they busied with the preparations.

It's was the holidays. The first of which he and Chanyeol will spend with their beautiful baby twins. Christmas was fast approaching and twins were five months now. So Baekhyun decided to held a family dinner over at their home just to celebrate.

The Hunhan couple were in the dinning room set up the table since Luhan was a few months pregnant and he couldn't do much on his doctor's orders. The Kaisoo couple on the other hand were setting up the living room together with many Christmas decorations. All that was left was to cook the food and wait for the rest of the couple's arrival.

Baekhyun had everything planned out to the letter. Everything was to be completed by the time their guests would start arriving to their residence for dinner. They would all sit down at the dinner table together in a celebratory fashion with the twins. Clean conversation would be had between them as they ate and by the end of the night they would all take a huge family picture to put in their family album.

Baekhyun glanced at the expensive wristwatch Chanyeol had given him after the birth of their children upon his right wrist for the time. It was nearly four and dinner was almost finished cooking. Quickly he prepared some snacks for the couples to eat on while he got chanyeol and the twins ready for the night.

He pasted on a smile, grabbing a hold on his husband dragging him out of the kitchen behind him. They grabbed the twins from his Aunt and Uncle then made their way up the stairs to get ready for dinner. Their guests would be arriving to their home any time now.

Twenty minutes later the young Park family came back down stairs, dressed to impress. They were all color coordinated in matching Christmas sweaters. A red twinkling star glimmering over the front of it and their names bedazzled on the back of them. All at Baekhyun's constant nagging- pouting and whining until the giant gave in to his demand that is.

No sex until Christmas of next year seemed to do the trick for the beautiful younger male. Baekhyun smirked at the memory of the elder's own pleading face when that came up. He also groaned at the fact that as a warning to not threatening the giant with that ever again, his ass received endless harassment for an entire two weeks. Good gracious! He had learned his lesson! He was never ever going to do that again!

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

At the sound of the doorbell ringing Chanyeol went to answer it with baby Hyoon Ji held in his arms. A chorus of happy holidays ensued at the opened revealing paired off friends standing at the archway of the home. Chanyeol stepped aside letting their friends inside where everybody greeted them as well.

He shut the door returning to Baekhyun's side who still held baby Hyeon Mi in his arms. Everyone cooed at the young Park family for being so adorkable- adorable for matching in clothes for the night. After that everyone got settled in the Park household before they made their way in to the dinning area of the house.

The couple's separated; Baekhyun with, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Joonmyun, Minseok, Zitao, and Mrs. Park inside of the kitchen to collect their feast. Chanyeol with, Jongin, Sehun, Lay, Jongdae, Kris, and Mr. Park still stood inside of the dinning area with the twins now in their own perspective special made high chairs. A few seconds later, their better halves returned with dinner placing everything at the center of the table before they all sat down to eat with Chanyeol and Baekhyun at the head of the table.

Afterwards, dinner went over smoothly, they all enjoyed each others company without argument rather well and the end of the night finally approached. They were all now seated happily inside of the living room together when Baekhyun excitedly rushed off to grab his camera. He came back in to room with it already set up to take their picture.

He placed it in front of their fireplace as everyone got ready to take the picture. Then he quickly ran over to Chanyeol taking Hyoon Ji from his arms as the elder still held Hyeon Mi in his own. They all posed with Baekhyun shouting happy first holiday as he pressed a button on his cellphone. Which was somehow connected to the camera. The camera took their picture with a soft click and a room full of smiles.


	18. Special 5• First New Years

The New Year had finally arrived and Baekhyun was suddenly feeling a bit nostalgic at the moment. Especially when glanced at all of his acquired family and friends as they brought in the next year together. Life. Love. Romance.

A lot has happened in their lives over the past could of years. First love was reciprocated. A permanent union was made. The new life was formed.

All in all, it had not came off as an easy feat. Relationships were put to the test between old and new lovers everyday. Yet it had all worked out in the end. Everyone were together living in contentment.

Not that they always got along, but hey! That was just apart of life was not it? It's not everyday that everything would seem like the perfect dream but that's where trust and love come in to play and they enough of that to go around.

"Hey, Baek! Come here and sit down on my lap. I want to kiss you." Chanyeol whined or more like pouted from the living of the Park home causing everyone to coo at him and Baekhyun to roll his eyes. Baekhyun had been busy in the kitchen cooking the rest of dinner with Kyungsoo while everybody else was packed in the living room waiting for dinner to be served to them. The twins weren't attending this dinner as they were already worn out from the busy day they'd had with their parents early that day. So they currently were in their cribs sound asleep after being bathed and fed for the night.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol! Not in front of our guests!" Baekhyun scolded the elder male with a soft glare directed in the giant's line of sight. When he emerged from the depths of their kitchen, a apron over his hips before he took it off.

"What guests? We don't have guests, Park Baekhyun." Chanyeol teased as the smaller made his way over to him.

"Then what do we have?" Baekhyun asked with an unamused glint in his eyes after the elder had pulled him in to place on his lap by the use of his hips.

Chanyeol chortled back, "A huge old ragtag family. That's what we have. Now where's my kiss. It's New Years, Mrs. Park."

Baekhyun gave a mock frown before being pushed in to a kiss by the elder male, "Haha! You're just so funny aren't you, Mr. Park?"

"Break it up! Break it up, love birds! Our grand New Years feast awaits." Kyungsoo exclaimed coming from out of the kitchen to excitedly announced their dinner time. Everyone rushed over in to the dinning room at his words.

"Wait before anyone eats a thing, I want to take a picture of the dinning table!" Luhan said with Sehun carefully helping him sit down in to his seat at the table before sitting down next to him. His protruding baby bump steadily getting bigger everyday.

"Anything for the soon to be mother!" Zitao teased the expectant male as he sat down next to Kris at the table.

"Unlike some people, I find that title highly offensive." Luhan glared back at him with annoyed huff leaving his parted lips at the offensive sounding words that came out of Zitao's mouth. Mind you, he was not a woman! Nor had he ever been born one!

"And why is that exactly?" Joonmyun asked for the rest of them as Yixing took his place next to him.

"He wants to our baby to call him Ba Ba." Sehun finally spoke up and received a soft warm smile of appreciation from Luhan in return because he had.

"Of course he does!" Zitao laughed with Kris mumbling out an apology for Zitao's behavior like normal. He didn't want them to start arguing over nothing and so did Sehun. Sehun mutter his own reply of thanks to Kris as well when an argument thankfully had been avoided for the night.

"Guys no arguing on the first day of the New Year or in front of Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's influential children." Minseok scolded them whilst slipping his hand with Jongdae's in an comfortable manner for him.

"I agree with Minseok. Now let's just eat a nice well prepared meal together as a family." Kyungsoo hissed out while he sat down at the table next to Jongin who's hand instantly found its place on Kyungsoo's unguarded rear kneading the supple flesh beneath the table. Kyungsoo blushed with a soft scoff happy that nobody noticed what Jongin was doing. Jongin can be a real pervert at the wrong time!

"I would like to make a toast!" Chanyeol stated standing up from his seat next to Baekhyun at the table raising his wine glass up with the wave of his hand. He then started on his speech gazing at the large table hosting their many family and friends at it, "I know that this year started off with a huge bang. With Baek and I finally getting married, then finding out that we were pregnant. With two very beautiful healthy twin babies. Both a boy and a girl on our first try nonetheless! What I am trying to say is that in this life, there will be many ups and downs. Highlights that we will never forget and will never forget us. As it has always been. Yet together we will stand by each other's side for always throughout it all because that is what family is for. That is what family means to me. So I want to thank you guys for always being there for us, for this large family of ours that we have all crafted together in the past two years. Here's to us! To family! Happy New Years everyone!"

"To Family!" went around the entire table with everyone taking a sip from their whine glasses all at the same time.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol back down at his side embracing the elder with a soft loving kiss and a dining room full of teasing ensued but they were okay with that because this was home.


	19. Special 6• Some Time Alone

Baekhyun woke up feeling more worried than he had been the previous night since Chanyeol had suggested that they take out some time alone together since their twins had been born. The elder had been whining about how they hardly had time to themselves whilst they tried to balance new babys, schooling, and Chanyeol's own job as a college Professor.

Baekhyun on the other hand, saw no problem with their daily lives. Besides that he couldn't find in himself to ever part from his children even when they went to daycare. In fact, he was trying to get the elder on board with him staying home and just taking care of them himself. Chanyeol was not on board with that in the least bit because found that it would just pressed them little bit of alone time they do have to next to nothing at all.

So maybe Chanyeol was being a little selfish and childish but so was Baekhyun! That's why they needed some time alone. Their priorites were kind of fucked up right now and they desparately needed to fix them or their marriage could be lost before it actually ever really got started. And Chanyeol refused to let that happen damnit! That was why they were leaving the twins in the capable hands of his Aunt and Uncle while they were gone. He had already pulled out vacation days for this, so basically Baekhyun had better get with the program because this was happening. He had already packed up their bags for the weekend.

Baekhyun sat up in their bed peering down at his husband's side of the bed to find the elder still peacefully sleeping while he was almost having a mental break down at the thought of leaving their children alone since he'd first given birth to them. Sure he had let them spend the night with his friends and other family members but he'd went to get them the following morning because he couldn't start his day without them being as weirdly as it may seem to all of them. They were his responsibility and no one else's so he didn't care if none of them understand that.

The only person that will soon understand that way he was currently was Luhan who getting very close to his due date. He almost felt sorry for poor Sehun. He said almost.

Breaking his sight away from his still sleeping husband, he climbed out of their bed slowly reaching out to grab his night robe and slip in to his bed slippers. He slid on the robe and then sneakingly and silently left the safety of their bedroom heading towards the twins' nursery. He walked in folding his arms over his stomach as he walked to their shared crib staring down at his slumbering children.

He sighed in contentment. He stand there and just watch them sleep all day if that was all that they did like they when they had first brought them home. A smile made its way across his soft pink lips and then a yelp at the feeling of Chanyeols arm slipping around his waist. The elder's chin resting at the crook of his neck as he held him.

Chanyeol spoke pressing Baekhyuns body even tighter in his embrace almost as if he were afraid that the younger pull away from him at his words, "I know that you worry about them. That's normal for any parent but we have to know when to stop worrying and just let be."

Baekhyun sighed, slightly tensing then relaxing in his husband's hold, "That's easier said than done. Especially if they never came out of your body, Chanyeol."

"I understand that, love. But I did help you create these little angels. It was a two man job, remember?" Chanyeol spoke again ending on a question as he turned Baekhyun slowly in his embrace his gaze locked on his.

"How can I forget, you very perverse man?" Baekhyun teased him with a soft smile over his face.

"So understand that we need this time together. Our day to day life is quite chaotic right now but I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you and I love them but I need us together. Not apart but living the same life." Chanyeol asked bending his head forward to press a gentle kiss upon his husband's forehead.

"I understand that now. And I love you too, Chanyeol. I truly do." Baekhyun whispered wrapping his arms tightly around Chanyeol's waist as he continued to hold him, head now pressed against his chest. The sound thump-thump of it all calming his nerves completely.

"Then let's go back to bed-" Chanyeol murmured back lips pressed in Baekhyun's soft hair before the younger cut him off with the sound shake of his head against his chest.

"No, I think that I want to get started on breakfast for when your Aunt and Uncle arrive to pick up the twins." Baekhyun said pulling himself slowly out of his husband's embrace.

Chanyeol smile at that taking his love's hand in his own, "Okay, let's go make it together."

And Baekhyun retorted happily in return as they left their still slumbering children's nursery together, "Yes, together."


	20. Special 7• Passion Revived

The hotel room that Chanyeol had arranged for them was beyond the word's magnificent and massive. It was simply incandescent. Baekhyun had never seen anywhere like it before or been to a place as exquisite as this one was. He was excited for the night ahead of them. A romantic promise.

It had all Chanyeol's idea. Time for theirselves before their babies would reach the age of one and take even more of their time together up. Of course the idea of leaving his younglings at home had been a struggled for the young parent having been taking care of them personally since their birth.

The last they had been intimate had been three long months after their children had been birth in to the world. Soon they would one and Chanyeol had touched him since. Chanyeol was always busy with work in order to provide for their growing family while took care of their home and their children.

Baekhyun sighed, deeply, inwardly. He missed his babies already but he knew that he had to do this for Chanyeol. If couldn't do this then what was his part in their marriage for? Chanyeol married solely him, not merely part of him. So he calmed his naturing side down as much as he possibly could and went in to the spacious hotel bathroom to take a much needed shower while Chanyeol continued to make sure that their needs were well met.

Chanyeol entered their shared room at least fifteen minutes later to find Baekhyun washed up and on the bed awaiting his arrival back to their room. His locked on to what he saw. Baekhyun in a loose fitted blue silk kimono bedrobe flaired out against the shape of him. Blue eyelined brown orbs staring back at him. A comehither smile dancing upon his soft alluring pink lips.

He gulped down saliva at the sight of him. His maleness filled up with the heated blood of his want at the indication that Baekhyun was fully nude beneath that robe. He wanted him. No, desired to make the kimono fall from his love's gentle shoulders as he unveiled the clean skin of his mate to his very eyes. His hunger burned deep within his blood. Inflamed every part of him until his control was to the point in snapping and Baekhyun smirked wickedly at him.

From then on, he ran over to the bed and descended upon him, ripping the kimono completely from his body as he slid between his parting thighs. Every bit of Baekhyun's beautiful body was bared before his prying eyes. His hands flew to the younger man's hips, his finger tips grazing gently over the skin there.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he reached his own hands up in order for him to pull the elder down to him. A press of their lips together was all it took for Chanyeol to have Baekhyun quivering with need below him. It's been awhile since they were last so intimate that he was already so close to his orgasmic peak.

He tugged at the elder's soft locks, making love against his eager mouth as felt Chanyeol's lower half press upon his own. Little soft airy gasps left his parted lips when Chanyeol's experienced mouth moved from them down to the side of his neck writing his own name on his skin with his tongue. His mouth traveled from the side of Baekhyun's neck, down to his chest.

His tongue teasingly stroked over Baekhyun's areola before he slowly took in one of the younger's nipples in to the heat of his mouth with the younger male arching up from the bed in pleasure at the heated feel of it. He render the same action to the other side of Baekhyun chest until the younger man was gasping with his every moan.

He blazed a trail of kisses down from Baekhyun's chest all the way towards his goal. The twitching heat between the younger's legs. And when he was about to explore his most treasured place upon Baekhyun's body, the younger male stopped him from doing so. His hands immersed in to the elder's hair when he speaks, "Tonight I want to give oral pleasure to you..."

At Baekhyun's words, Chanyeol excitedly flips them over placing the younger's slender body above his own. This moment being the first time that Baekhyun would ever perform such a scandalize sexual act on him. And Baekhyun slides down it in order for him to get to his husband's dribbling erection. Outstretching one of his hands, he took hold of Chanyeol's shaft slowly rubbing the trails of precum around it until his cock was a slippery mess in the palm of his hand.

He watched as Baekhyun timidly moved forward, sticking his tongue out to sweep over the pinking bulbous head of his erection with kittenish movements. His eyes closed whilst obsorbed the favor of the elder's cum on the buds of his wet muscle with Chanyeol's breath hitching with the effort not to move so that he may not hurt or rush him.

He could tell that Baekhyun preened at that notion and it well worth it when that soft mouth of his finally came over the head of his cock. Baekhyun licked and kissed at it before taking some more of his engorged cock within his mouth. Inside of his wet cavern, Baekhyun teasingly swirled his tongue around the leaking shaft.

He tauntingly removed the elder's erection from out of his mouth, spitting on it with his saliva right before he took back within his hold. His hand stroking over the heated flesh of Chanyeol's sex bringing the elder close to the brink of his orgasm before he engulfed the cock back inside of his mouth. He began bobbing his head impatiently over the pulsating shaft wanting- desiring for Chanyeol to finally met his end at the use of his mouth.

It didn't take long before Chanyeol came, filling his mouth with the warmth of his hot bitter tasting essence. In that moment Baekhyun swallowed down ever last bitter drizzle of it. And painstakingly, Chanyeol slipped his cock out of the younger male's red cock swollen mouth.

He used the moment whilst Baekhyun was distracted to interchange their positions back the way they actully belonged. Baekhyun's soft body beneath his own hard one. His lips descending upon his husband's in a sweet kiss of passionate promise as he hiked up Baekhyun's legs to ultimately claim his awaiting treasure for the night.

Tomorrow and the day before the left back for their home, because this trip was about reconnecting on an intimate level. It was about them. No one else. Not their babies. No one. Just them.


	21. Special 8• Picturesque Holidays

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had returned from their little vacation and the holidays were fast upon them. And this was Baekhyun favorite time of the year because of Halloween and Christmas! He loved it.

He loved all of the amazing things you could do surrounding thoses very holidays. Loved the costumes and all of the horror themed the parties. Loved to make his own costumes to wear to those said horror themed parties he went to with his bestfriends.

He was always excited to dress up for the last day of the month and this year was no exception. This year he had an entire family to make costumes for. Both he and Chanyeol will be dawn as rustic farmers while the twins would be dressed as two peas in the same pod.

He also loved the Christmas romance films and placing up welcoming Christmas decorations around the house. And this year the Hunhan couple was hosting the Christmas dinner at their house since Luhan couldn't travel with his delicate state and all. A new baby and the twins' first time really experiencing the holidays. It was all so exciting!

There was a whole room dedicated to his obsession. Inside you can find a sewing machine and different types of fabrics. The complete works. A place, no a sanctary for a person just like him to indulge in whatever he desired at any particular moment in time. A secret of his that Chanyeol still had no clue he even had, but he would soon, because he had plans for their little family unit.

For the past month or so, he has been set to work on costumes for the twins. This year, he wanted to do a home photoshoot with the babies so that he may gift little photo books away for the holidays. He just knew that everyone would love it. And so next year, he already had in mind to do a calender featuring the twins dressed in costumes representing each month. It was cute idea and might be even more fun to actually do once he got Chanyeol involved with everything as well.

Chanyeol was at work when Baekhyun placed his plan in to motion. The costumes already done, he needed to make a run to the store. So he took the twins with him on his last run out to get everything ready for their holiday photoshoot.

After Baekhyun returned with what he needed, he got everything prepared, setting up the scenes for the twins' background. He knew that he may- was overdueing it a bit but he was so excited and last year he had still been recovering from having the twins so he could not do too much strenuous things as to what his doctor had ordered. And sadly Chanyeol had made sure that he did just that. He wasn't allowed to do anything other than take care of their new twin infants.

After dressing the babies in their chosen attire, Baekhyun set them on the scene to snap a few quicks pictures. He got at least a good half way through his photoshoot before he was startled by the deep familiar baritone of a certain someone, "What are you doing with our beloved children, my dear, Park Baek Hyun?"

So with a stuporous brain, he turns around to face him, words slipping from in bewteen his parted lips, "C-chanyeol, y-you're ho-me er-early!"

"I wanted to come home and check on my family. I guess it was the right time." Chanyeol mused crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Baekhyun swarm with embarrassment beneath his gaze, an eyebrow quirked up in question.

"What! I take complete offence to that! I am a responsible adult, Mister! And if I remember correctly, I gave birth to our precious younglings." Baekhyun exclaimed, cheeks heated red in his blush as he slightly scrambled to explain himself to his currently amused husband.

Chanyeol said in warning, rolling his eyes at his petite husband's antics, "Baek."

Baekhyun retorted on a sigh defeated, "Okay, fine! I was having a photoshoot with our babies!"

Chanyeol finally growled out with his impatience, "Baek!"

And Baekhyun ultimately conceded to him as he gathered up props from the photohoot and began to put them up, "What! It's just for my holiday gift to everyone! It's not like I'm trying to make any money using them. I can totally do that on my own with a website and a few nudes."

Chanyeol hissed in reply, observing Baekhyun whilst he got the room that they were currently standing in back in to order, "Park Baek Hyun!"

Baekhyun shouted, glaring back at him after he picked up their now sleep rattled babies in to his arms, "Yah! What do you take me for? A hooker? Why am I even surprised by that fact? You have such little faith in me, Park Chan Yeol!"

Chanyeol softly chortled in response, "Are you done yet?"

And Baekhyun scolded him in turn before leaving the room with their children in tow, "Yes, I am. Goodnight. Or good evening. It makes no difference to me, you're still sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Chanyeol calling after him once he realized how angry the younger had actually became with him, and he can honestly tell you that sofa was no fun to sleep on that night at all, "Baek! Baekkie! Baekhyun!"


End file.
